Of Infirmaries, Bows and CrossDressing Bishounen
by Rotten Glee
Summary: Haseo plus dress plus party plus physicalactiondeprived Skeith equals to… Duh. Yaoi. SkeithxHaseo. AU. Threeshot.
1. Dream Boy

Title: Of Infirmaries, Bows and Cross-Dressing Bishounen!

Author: Kaeru

Pairings: SkeithxHaseo

Rating: M/MA

Warnings: Yaoi. First part of this two-shot; doesn't have much of the cross-dressing part (or bows XD), but it contains part of the reason why Haseo has to cross-dress in the first place (gasp! Yes, an actual plot is detected! Egad, something must be wrong with the world:3). And SkeithxHaseo lemony goodness!! (squeals)

Summary: Haseo plus dress plus party plus physical-action-deprived Skeith equals to… Duh. Yaoi. SkeithxHaseo. AU. Two-shot.

Disclaimer: No own. Now go away! (goes off to sulk her no-owning-ness in a corner).

Kaeru: Heehee! My favorite game, my favorite pairing, and my favorite… Well, really, there's nothing else that's my favorite here, but I just thought that three times of 'my favorites' was nicer than just two… XD… Lolz… Kay, I think you should just go read now! (runs off to hide her embarrassment).

------------

------------

Glossary:

Bishounen- pretty/near-perfect-in-every-way men/boys in animes.

Sensei- teacher, professor. Honorific to show acknowledgment of someone's scholarly achievement, and therefore is also used for doctors.

Daijoubu ka- are you alright, is it alright, is everything alright. It's basically a very non-specific phrase and is used for saying things are okay in general, and the 'ka' is the question mark, indicating that it's a question. It's used only for saying the state of something.

Daijoubu da- I'm alright, it's alright, everything's alright. The answer to above.

Hai- yes. Also used for agreement, or to show approval.

Anou- comparative to 'umm', to show hesitation.

-chan- an honorific added to the name of a person to show affection, usually for someone you know well. Usually used for girls, and when used on boys, it will seem girly, not because it _is_ girly, but becuase it shows more affection than guys are used to showing/receiving.

-kun- very much similar to -chan, though less affectionate, and therefore more appropriately used for boys.

Nani- what. Literal meaning.

Doushite- what is it, is something wrong. It's usually used when you're suspecting something's wrong or just asking what somebody wanted/worried about.

Jaa- part of 'jaa ne' or 'jaa mata', which mean see you. Jaa is usually used for a briefer and shorter farewell, and is kinda like 'I'll be going now' or whatever.

Doko- where. Literal meaning. Technically, were it in grammatical-interrogative form, 'doko desu ka' is 'where is it' or 'where are you' and stuff.

Gaki- brat, twerp, anything-else-that-you-call-annoying-little-kids.

Kawaii- cute, adorable. Adjective.

------------

------------

Chapter I: Dream Boy

Haseo sighed as he leaned his head on his folded arms above his desktop, closing his eyes. God, he was tired. Why the hell did he have to clean up the whole gym, anyway? Wasn't that the janitor's job? Honestly. Yata-sensei was just asking for trouble. Damn, stupid, crazy, fucked-up old man.

Letting out another sigh, Haseo allowed his mind to wander and smiled softly to himself as the image of his bed came to mind. Ahhh… Soft, comfy, god-blessed comforters… He couldn't wait to get home…

But wait… What was this… Haseo frowned slightly as the image in his mind changed from his beautiful white room and bed into a red-walled room with a large king-sized bed with red velvet covers and dark red rose petals littered everywhere.

This wasn't his room…

As his vision moved and entered deeper into the room, Haseo's breath caught in his throat and his eyes bulged from behind his closed eyes.

Somehow, without his noticing, a very naked, very hot, very aroused lightly-muscled body with tanned skin made its way onto the middle of the red-covered bed, strong hands stroking said naked body's prominent arousal slowly and sensually.

This was _definitely _not his room.

Just as Haseo was about to open his eyes and jerk awake from the daydream, the head of the naked one rose and Haseo gasped as crimson eyes bore into his own maroon orbs. Strong, chiseled features were contorted in pleasure, plump dark lips parted slightly in a breathless moan. Soft silver tresses fell gently to frame the handsome face while standing in a spiked up style at the back.

Haseo's eyes were barely inside their sockets anymore by this time and the ebonette distinctly felt the near-painful restraint of his boxers as his manhood began to awaken.

_Oh_ _shit._

Haseo held back a moan as the naked silver-haired teen stopped stroking himself and began moving to the edge of the bed, making his way to where Haseo stood. Haseo couldn't even bring himself to move away as the strong hand that he'd been watching cupped his crotch and squeezed teasingly.

This time, Haseo _did_ moan.

Which brought a smirk to the dark lips now just inches away from his nose. Yes, nose; the guys was taller than him, so what? Back to the good stuff!

Haseo closed his eyes and almost melted when those same dark lips crushed against his own and he brought his hands up to grip the broad shoulders. He could feel the smirk widening against his lips and Haseo impatiently pressed his tongue against the other's warm lips. The silver-haired teen complied and allowed the ebonette to explore his hot caverns before clamping his teeth gently over the searching appendage.

Haseo let out a muffled sound of surprise but didn't pull away. Instead, he tightened the his grip on those strong shoulders and pulled closer, lifting himself up on his toes to meet more of the other's warm body.

The hand on his crotch stopped squeezing his erection and instead began to rub at it through the fabric of his pants, eliciting a moan from the ebonette. The other teen's other hand, meanwhile, moved to the back of Haseo's neck and pulled the shorter boy closer.

The dark lips unlatched from Haseo's now-bruised ones and met with the ebonette's neck instead, sucking and biting and nibbling so much that Haseo was whimpering and groaning for more.

The hand on his clothed arousal continued with its groping and Haseo jerked his slim hips forward into the hand, wanting more. Said hand responded by quickly unzipping his school pants and pushing it down to his mid thighs, along with his boxers.

Haseo gasped pleasantly as cool air met with his straining erection and let out another gasp when the hand teasing him before gripped his arousal, stroking it once. Pleasure shot up his spine and Haseo arched his back, latching his arms together around the other's neck.

Another stroke, this time much more harsh and firm, brought a yell of pleasure from the ebonette and Haseo panted, his breaths coming in short gasps, as the stroking became more rapid.

The silver-haired teen's other hand, meanwhile, was still at the back of the ebonette's neck, and Haseo moaned when the other's talented mouth began kissing its way up his jaw line and once more met with his now-bruised lips.

While he was distracted by the mouth and tongue plunging into his own mouth, Haseo did not miss the hand still stroking him, and moaned all the more louder as a thumb teased the slit at the head of his erection.

After a few more strokes, the silver-haired teen suddenly stopped and Haseo whimpered at the lack of movement. When he tried to jerk his hips, he suddenly found himself jerking his head into his own arms, which were still folded under him on his desk.

"Haseo?"

The worried inquiry of his friend made Haseo look up and he was startled to see Silabus peering down at him with concern in his eyes.

"Daijoubu ka, Haseo-kun?" asked the brunette.

Haseo blinked and nodded his head slowly. "Hai… Daijoubu da… Anou… What did you want, Silabus?" he asked.

Silabus nodded to accept the ebonette's claim but his brown eyes still held worry. "The bell's rung so I thought I'd come by and we could go to the cafeteria together. By the way, I heard you moaning in your sleep; were you having a nightmare?"

At the mention of 'moaning', Haseo suddenly remembered his dream and realized with a start that he was still hard. Face red with embarrassment, the ebonette stuttered something about the bathroom before shooting out of his chair and out of the classroom, leaving a stunned Silabus to stare at a now-empty seat.

Scowling oddly, the junior made his way out of the freshmen classroom as he noticed that the three girls left in there were starting to giggle and point at him in hushed whispers.

He shuddered and quickened his pace to make sure they wouldn't be able to follow.

----++----

Haseo didn't know where he was running, just aware that he _was_ running and that he was sporting a hard on that needed to _disappear right now_.

Before he knew it, Haseo found himself climbing up several flights of stairs and bursting through a door that led to the school's roof. Panting now, he finally stopped and bent over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

Damn if that wasn't the longest run he'd ever had. Minus that time when Yata made the whole class run twenty laps around the school field, without breaks, of course.

That man had a stick up his arse, for sure.

Speaking of which, Haseo paused in his mind-rant and remembered his little friend down south (not that it was _that_ little, mind you!). Scowling, he growled and tried to will it away. When seven minutes of doing so didn't seem to have any effect at all, he finally threatened it with an image of a naked Yata and it deflated almost immediately.

Sighing in relief, Haseo straightened and looked around.

"Aww, show's over already? And here I thought you were at least worth ten bucks!"

Haseo stiffened at the mocking voice and clenched his fists before turning to the side to see a couple of seniors grinning lecherously and leering at him. One of them, a silver-haired teen with horrible, horrible teeth due to years of smoking, was a well-known bully that Haseo had had the misfortune of meeting, but the pleasure of beating, before named Naoya Sakai (1). He was leaning against the high ledge of the roof top, a stick of death hanging lazily out of the corner of his smirking mouth.

The other was sitting on top of the ledge with one leg hanging off the edge and the other was folded under him. He, too, was known throughout the school, though for different reasons. With dark green hair that fell just above his shoulders and enchanting emerald eyes, he was popular among both boys and girls and had broken more than his fair share of hearts throughout his years attending the school. And seeing as he was a senior, that was quite a number. Haseo remembered Shino, his close friend, mention that her sister had gotten a broken heart because of him; Tatsumi Hori (2).

His lips were curled up in a pleasant enough smile, but Haseo was not one to be deceived so easily and he glared at them both, silently cursing his luck today. He was convinced that Yata had something to do with this.

Slowly, Sakai swaggered over to Haseo, who resisted the urge to take a backward step when the older teen invaded his personal space.

"Well, Misaki (3)? Aren't you going to continue?" taunted the older teen, taking a long drag of his cigarette before pulling it out and blowing smoke into Haseo's face.

Haseo made a face and sneered. "I beat your ass once, Naoya, don't think I won't be able to again."

Fear flashed behind the older teen's eyes, hidden almost fully by his bangs, but he smirked again.

"Well, it'd be a shame if you tried anything here, Misaki," he said arrogantly. "Your face is too pretty to be covered in bruises." He paused and squinted at Haseo before laughing. "Or maybe it'll be a nicer view? What do you think, Hori-chan?"

Haseo was startled to find the so-called playboy suddenly standing to his right but didn't show it and instead shot a glare at the handsome teen.

Said teen either didn't see it, or just didn't care. Instead, he smiled that annoyingly pleasant smile of his and peered down at Haseo's face (which kind of weirded the ebonette out).

"I believe Haseo-kun's face is beautiful just as it is, Sakai-kun," said the green-haired teen after a moment, still smiling.

Sakai grinned and took another step forward towards Haseo. The ebonette took a step back instinctively and found his back pressed against the wall of the small room-thingey with the stairs that led back down to the school building.

He didn't show fear, though, and continued to glare.

"Fuck off," he stated flatly.

Sakai laughed again and leaned down to meet Haseo eye-to-eye, one hand pressed against the wall right next to the ebonette's head.

"What a dirty mouth you have, Haseo-_chan_," he said huskily. "I wonder what other dirty things it's done, hmm?"

Haseo growled and swiftly punched the older teen square in the face, causing him to stumble back and fall onto his rump on the ground. He grunted in pain and touched his nose, which was bleeding. Staring at the blood on his hand, Sakai spat out the cigarette in his mouth and snarled at Haseo as he stood up.

"Fucking little bitch!" he yelled, raising a fist to strike at the ebonette.

Haseo dodged easily to the side and sent a kick that met with the silver-haired teen in the ribs, causing him to groan and cough as he staggered and clutched at his side.

"I told you, I already beat you before," said Haseo lowly, glaring.

Sakai didn't respond while Hori merely nodded acceptingly and knelt to help Sakai stand straight. Haseo grunted and turned to leave, until a hard hit in the back sent him flying forward. Skidding on the ground, Haseo winced as he sat up and cradled his scraped elbow. Luckily, he wasn't bleeding.

Without warning, and before he could react, a hand roughly grabbed him by the front of his school shirt's collar and pulled him up and off the ground. Haseo choked slightly and gripped at the hand holding him, as Sakai's bloodied nose filled his vision.

"You're gonna regret that, fucking bitch," growled the enraged bully, turning to press Haseo roughly against the same wall Haseo'd had his back to moments before.

Haseo gasped as pain tore at his back and his vision blurred a moment when the back of his head connected with the cement behind him and did a slight jitter-jig.

Haseo blinked and his sight returned to normal. Then the musky scent of cocaine entered his nostrils and Haseo realized in horror that the bastard was actually kissing him.

_Oh, eww… This is worse than naked Yata!_

Haseo's hands immediately moved to push at the chest pressed against him and he struggled to turn his head away, to wriggle form the disgusting mouth on top of his own, anything to stop the horror of the unwanted contact.

Nothing worked though, and Haseo started to panic when one of the bully's hands went from his neck, to his shoulder, to his waist and finally to the buckle of his belt. His struggles were renewed and Haseo tried to kick at the older teen, only to have his legs restrained by another pair of hands.

_Damn Tatsumi!_

He'd totally forgotten about the other teen, mainly because he thought he wouldn't do anything, let alone participate, but now Haseo's panic was pushed up a notch higher.

The hand on his belt started to unbuckle it and Haseo tried to pry it off, only to have the hand gripping his collar push against his collarbone painfully. He closed his eyes tightly and tried once more to kick at Sakai, but his legs were held fast.

Just when Haseo was starting to pray for some miracle to happen and just as Sakai finally managed to undo his belt buckle, the ebonette's prayers were answered.

Haseo found his legs freed abruptly and not a second later, Sakai's face was wrenched from his own, and Haseo gasped loudly as he slid down to the ground and onto his butt.

He opened his eyes and the sight of a Hori with a busted lip and black eye greeted him. Hori was staring at something in front of him and Haseo turned to look.

His breath was caught in his throat when he saw the boy of his dream angrily and viciously slamming a fist into Sakai's face. Sakai fell to the ground with a black eye, but the other teen didn't relent and grabbed the silver-haired teen's shirt, lifting him up with surprising strength and punching him in the gut.

A pained shout escaped Sakai's lips and Haseo winced when he saw blood dripping from the corners of the teen's mouth.

Shocked and horrified, Haseo stood and ran to the two, grabbing the hand that was readying to deliver another punch.

"Stop," he said firmly, scowling as he glanced over at Sakai. The guy didn't seem dead yet, judging from his hoarse breathing, and Haseo internally sighed in relief.

He was brought back to reality at the sound of a loud thud as Sakai was dropped to the ground and he yelped in surprise when strong arms lifted him, bridal style, and proceeded to carry him towards the stairs.

"H-hey!" he yelled indignantly, blushing. "Put me down!"

The teen holding him didn't put him down and instead looked at him with dark red eyes. Haseo felt a chill run down his spine and he stared back at the teen nervously.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary."

The soft, smooth voice startled Haseo and the ebonette's blush darkened as the other teen continued down the stairs without any trouble at all after the statement.

Haseo didn't see a point in arguing with him and instead stayed silent throughout their journey through the school. Stupid infirmary just _had_ to be all the way over the other side of the school… The world definitely had something against the ebonette, Haseo was sure of it.

He was suddenly dumped, gently, onto a bed and Haseo started, only to realize that they were already at the infirmary and the silver-haired teen had placed him on one of the beds there. The ebonette looked around nervously and saw that the nurse wasn't around. This only served to make him more nervous; nothing good was to come from being alone in a room with a boy he'd been fantasizing about just an hour ago.

While Haseo was contemplating the wrong things that were bound to happen while under the circumstances stated above, he suddenly found a pair of lips softly landing on his own and he jerked back in surprise.

The silver-haired teen in front of him was looking back at him almost curiously and Haseo tried to fight down the blush that made its way to his face, quite unsuccessfully.

"N-nani…?" questioned the ebonette, trying to sound annoyed and only managing to sound like a flustered school girl trying to ask her crush out.

He mentally slapped himself for it, but the silver-haired teen in front of him merely shook his head and leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Haseo's knees while pressing his front against the front of Haseo's dangling legs.

Haseo nervously leaned back a little against his hands, which he'd placed on the bed a little ways behind himself, and warily stared as crimson eyes swept over his form.

"You look much prettier than in my dream," murmured the silver-haired teen, more to himself than to Haseo, and the ebonette's blush darkened.

Then the other's words fully reached his ears and his eyes widened.

"W-what'd you s--"

Haseo's question was cut off as the same pair of lips as before latched onto his again and while his first instinct was to push the other away, Haseo allowed the other teen to deepen the kiss and moaned slightly. Just like in his dream, the silver-haired teen smirked into the kiss and Haseo found himself getting slightly indignant at that.

In return, he stopped leaning backwards and pressed against the other teen, moving his hands to twine his fingers in the soft silver strands. The silver-haired teen seemed surprised by this and moved back a little, which gave Haseo the chance to move his legs and wind them around the other's waist. One of the silver-haired teen's hands moved to grip one of Haseo's hips and Haseo opened his mouth to allow a poking tongue in.

Another moan escaped Haseo's throat, muffled by their joined lips, as the wet, velvety appendage poked around in the hot caverns of Haseo's oral cavity. Just then, something hard poked at his stomach and the ebonette made a sound of surprise. He pulled back, meeting a little resistance from the other teen at having to part, and he looked down between them.

He's already-flushed face darkened ever-so-slightly as he saw the tent that had formed on the other teen's pants.

Hesitantly, ignoring the questioning look on the silver-haired teen's handsome face, Haseo reached down and unbuckled the other's belt, only pausing when a gasp escaped from his partner's lips.

He looked up and gulped when lustful and hungry crimson eyes stared down at him.

"Are you sure?"

The question was so quiet that Haseo barely caught it.

"I… No, but I want to do it," he answered truthfully.

The silver-haired teen suddenly growled lowly in his throat and Haseo gasped when he was grabbed and a hot, wet mouth latched onto the side of his throat, biting hard and then licking at the bite gently as though in apology. Haseo squirmed as the licking proceeded to evolve into nibbling and almost whimpered when the other teen suddenly stopped and pulled him away.

Slightly dazed, he looked down to allow his bangs to hide the blush covering his cheeks (Kaeru: A little too late for that, Ha-chan:3) and the silver-haired teen in front of him chuckled softly. Embarrassed, Haseo quickly moved to unzip his partner's pants, 'accidentally' brushing against the obvious bulge there.

The soft moan was not lost on his ears and he smirked slightly. Satisfied with the expected reaction, he pulled down the other's pants and boxers, gaping for a second at the enormity of the erection in his face.

_He's… He's… He's huge!_

The surprise on his face must've shown, because Haseo suddenly heard a soft chuckle. Looking up, the silver-haired teen caught his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Still want to do it?" teased the other teen, smirking.

Haseo pouted (he'd never admit it, though) and glared half-heartedly before turning his attention back to the hard-on in front of him.

He thought for a moment about how to go about this (he'd never give head in his life, dammit, and he'd never imagined he ever would) and finally decided to just put it in his mouth. Tentatively, he licked at the head and paused when he heard a hiss from above. He looked up to see the other teen's eyes narrowed and face contorted in what seemed to be pain, at first glance.

"Keep… going," grunted the silver-haired teen when he realized Haseo had stopped, and the ebonette hesitantly did so.

He once again flicked out his tongue to taste the warm, hard skin of the erection and after two or three more experimental licks, he finally opened his mouth as wide as he could and swallowed as much of the appendage as he was capable of.

Another hiss from above and a hand moved to grab Haseo's head. The ebonette took this a sign to continue and swirled his tongue over the tip of the arousal, pausing to tease the slit, which gained him a loud moan. Haseo moved his mouth lower on the erection and slowly went back up. The hand in his hair tightened and a growl sounded.

"Faster."

Haseo complied and did so, surprised at the sounds he was eliciting from the silver-haired teen. Moans, grunts and groans were starting to become a recurring beat and Haseo sucked in his mouth to close in his cheeks and create more friction, earning a particularly loud grunt of approval.

A barely coherent command was made by the other teen, and Haseo asked what he said, forgetting that he still had a dick in his mouth, and was surprised to hear the silver-haired teen practically screaming in pleasure. Shocked, but pleased, Haseo did it again, humming for more vibrations, and more of the same reaction as before came.

Something wet other than his own saliva started to fill his mouth and Haseo tasted the salty taste of pre-cum on his tongue. He moved his tongue to the head of the erection and grazed the slit at the head, and almost immediately, clutching even tighter at Haseo's hair, the silver-haired teen came in his mouth with a loud cry.

Haseo tried to swallow the large amount of semen filling his mouth, but he could only do so much and almost choked. His partner immediately pulled out of his mouth and held him close, kissing him and tasting himself in Haseo.

Haseo kissed back and sighed, letting the other teen lap at the mixture of saliva and semen in his mouth with his tongue. When they pulled away, Haseo raised a brow at the smirk on the other's face.

"There's something erotic about tasting myself in you," explained the silver-haired teen casually and Haseo blushed darkly, which only made the smirk grow wider.

The silver-haired teen pushed Haseo back and the ebonette didn't resist as his back landed on the soft bed, though he wondered what it was he was up to. When the other teen poked at the tent in Haseo's own pants, the ebonette's lips parted and formed an 'o' which made the silver-haired teen chuckle.

Haseo didn't have time to be indignant, because the other teen was practically ripping his belt off and roughly shoving his pants down, along with his boxers, and let them dangle off around his ankles. The ebonette blushed faintly as he saw his own erection stand proud and was amazed at how indifferent the other teen seemed at seeing another hard dick.

Said indifferent teen proceeded to straddle Haseo's waist on the bed and gently gripped the ebonette's arousal, stroking it slowly. Haseo's back arched at the touch and he moaned as he bucked his hips upward, trying to get more friction and contact.

More warmth pooled at his groin and the teen clutched at the bed sheets around him, moaning louder when a stroke turned into an unforgivable squeeze. A thumb teased the slit at his head and Haseo whimpered when he came near to his release. The warmth of the other's hands disappeared suddenly, and Haseo looked up to see the silver-haired teen shifting around.

"Turn over," ordered the teen and Haseo did so.

For a moment, Haseo wondered what the other teen was planning on doing, then strong hands grabbed his hips and he squeaked (yes, Haseo squeaked, but like before, he'd never admit it) at suddenly having his butt raised into the air. Before he could protest, though, a hot, wet something poked at his entrance and his squeak turned into a yelp. He tried to move and turn to see _what the hell was he doing_, but the hands on his hips held him fast and he squirmed uncomfortably as the appendage at his entrance began to do more than just poking.

A gasp escaped his lips as the tongue suddenly entered him and Haseo gripped the sheets under him even more tightly than before. He could feel the wet tongue inside him, stretching and pushing, trying to loosen him and while doing so, stimulating the spot inside him that would eventually make him cry out in pleasure and send stars into his vision.

After a while of preparation and squirming, the silver-haired teen finally let up and turned Haseo onto his back again. Haseo, now very much flushed in the face in discomfort, looked up at the other teen, who leaned down and kissed Haseo gently.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered, kissing Haseo on the forehead and the ebonette flushed brighter before nodding rapidly and bracing himself.

The silver-haired teen pulled Haseo's legs and placed each over his shoulders, shifting a little to position himself directly in front of the ebonette's entrance.

The initial entrance wasn't that painful, really, just uncomfortable. It only started to hurt when one of them moved, which stretched more of his entrance and tore at tissues. So Haseo was grateful that the other teen waited for him to get used to the sudden fullness he felt before gently and slowly pushing deeper.

The other teen breathed in deeply before pulling back out and thrusting in, and Haseo gasped when the third thrust made contact with his prostate, sending stars into his vision and pleasure shooting up his spine as promised.

His silver-haired partner noticed this and proceeded to thrust at the same spot over and over, sending Haseo spiraling down a tunnel of bliss as he edged closer and closer to release.

Just before he came, the other teen lean down and whispered hoarsely into his ear.

"Skeith."

Haseo screamed out the name as he climaxed and spilled himself over both their chests. His partner came only seconds later and they both lay on the bed, panting, spent and exhausted.

Haseo absently stroked the silver-haired teen's hair and watched silently as the teen caressed his thigh lovingly.

"Is that your name?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes," answered the other teen simply, ad he looked up a little to meet Haseo's maroon eyes. "And yours?"

"Haseo," murmured the ebonette, and Skeith pushed himself up and leaned down to kiss him.

"You're mine, now," stated the silver-haired teen plainly after pulling back from the kiss, and Haseo saw a possessive glint in the crimson eyes that watched him expectantly.

A flash of the beating Skeith had given Naoya and Tatsumi, on account of saving him, made Haseo's heart skip a beat and the ebonette found he didn't mind the concept of being Skeith's at all. In fact, he rather liked it.

So he nodded slowly and smiled a small smile.

"I'm yours," he agreed.

Haseo watched as Skeith smirked approvingly and pulled the ebonette up, supporting him with one arm behind his shoulders.

"Clean up," he told Haseo, handing the ebonette a wet towel from a water pan on a short table next to the bed. "The nurse might get here soon."

Haseo took the towel with a nod and glanced over at Skeith. "Aren't you going to?"

"Later," answered Skeith shortly and Haseo nodded again.

He wiped away the sticky semen on his thighs and was about to wipe his chest when he suddenly noticed that… Well, he had a problem.

_How the hell am I gonna hide this stain?!_

Groaning, he began to furiously scrub at the very much noticeable stain on his _school_ shirt, all the while cursing himself as a fool for not even taking it off first.

After what seemed like an eternity of scrubbing, Haseo stopped and looked, only to find that the horrible patch was still there, if not more bigger than before.

Sighing, he gave up trying to get rid of the stain and jumped off the bed to pull up his boxers and pants. Buckling his pants, he tried to make himself look presentable (minus the stain problem) and after straightening out a few creases on his black pants, finally deemed himself normal-looking (again, minus the stain problem).

Skeith wrapped his arms around the ebonette from behind and rested a chin on his shoulder. Haseo held onto the hands in front of him.

"Are you a senior?"

He couldn't help it; the question had been bugging him since he saw the guy beat Naoya up, and like hell if curiosity didn't plague him!

The answer he got surprised him, though.

"No. Freshman. Second stream (4)," said the silver-haired teen lazily.

Oh. Haseo nodded slowly. Second stream. No wonder he didn't know the guy.

"Haseo," said Skeith suddenly, and Haseo craned his neck to look into serious, crimson eyes.

"Doushite?" murmured Haseo.

"Meet me after school. At the parking lot," said the silver-haired teen, kissing Haseo's cheek briefly. "I'll give you a ride home."

Haseo shrugged and nodded. Skeith, apparently satisfied with that, released him.

"I've got classes," said Skeith, kissing Haseo again. "Stay here and get the nurse to check you. And stay away from those trash for the rest of the day."

Haseo assumed 'those trash' were Naoya and Tatsumi and smirked, nodding obediently. Skeith gave him one final kiss on the lips before turning and disappearing out of the infirmary.

Haseo touched his lips and licked them, tasting something sweet, but unidentifiable. Did Skeith like sweets?

----++----

The look the nurse had given him when she arrived had made Haseo uncomfortable and paranoid. Was the stain still there (he'd noticed that it was much less visible when his shirt was dry, so he'd stood in front of a fan for a half hour before the nurse arrived, saying something about someone passing out)?

Apparently, though, the only reason she'd looked at him that way was because she thought he was hot, for a sixteen-year-old (something proven, because she'd even slip her number into his shirt pocket), which had annoyed the ebonette. And to add it all up, his butt was starting to get sore. So walking was now very similar to limping, in Haseo's dictionary.

Therefore, by the time it was second lunch and he was on his way to the cafeteria, he was in a less than pleasant mood.

Grumbling to himself about stupid, idiotic nurses and damnable stains, he slumped down into his seat at the usual table he, Silabus, Matsu, Shino and Atoli shared.

Silabus and Shino both gave him concerned glances; they knew he was moody, and perhaps a bit cold, but to slump in his chair heavily only meant that something was either bothering him very much, or he was in trouble with a teacher.

Atoli didn't notice the details like they did, but she knew Haseo was feeling grumpy today and proceeded to try and cheer him up by creating several origami birds that she apparently thought were 'absolutely wonderful'. Matsu didn't particularly care (he was only sitting with them because he considered Haseo a threat in his affections for a certain blond-haired bimbo) and merely scooted closer to Atoli while glaring at the ebonette with one eye.

Haseo knew Shino and Silabus knew something was up with him, but he wasn't about to tell them that he'd just had sex with someone he barely knew (or saw, really), especially not in front of Atoli and Matsu. In fact, he ignored the constant stares of worry and suspicion (for Matsu's part, the paranoid bastard) sent his way and Atoli's increasingly annoying idle chatter.

Thankfully, lunch was only for another five minutes and Haseo could handle that.

So he thought.

"Haseo…"

The ebonette looked up at Shino, who was frowning and didn't seem to be looking at him. Or at least, his face. No, her eyes were trained on his…

"What's that on your neck?"

…

_Oh shit…_

…

Haseo's hand immediately jumped to hide the small bump of a hickey and he silently fumed, angry at himself for forgetting that Skeith had given it to him and angry at Skeith for giving it to him in the first place. Unfortunately, his silent anger didn't do anything to help his situation, and Haseo was bombarded with questioning looks by all of them, now, even Matsu.

"It's nothing," he muttered, glancing at the clock large clack hanging near a wall, praying that it would go faster and that his face wasn't turning red.

Shino raised a brow at Haseo's reddening face, as did Silabus, while Atoli gasped and poked his cheek, asking if he was ill and had some kind of weird disease that made his skin go red and bumpy like that. Matsu pulled her away from him and told Atoli that there was no such disease, but he did peer closer at Haseo's hickey-ed neck.

Haseo turned redder at Atoli's question and clenched his neck tighter.

"I said it's nothing!" he stuttered, wishing he would just drop down and die right there and then.

An improbable but possible theory as to what (or _who_, more specifically) had created the small bruise on Haseo's neck came up in Shino's mind and as she glanced at Silabus, she could tell he'd thought of it, too. Smiling softly at the brunette, she turned to regard Haseo, who was looking at anywhere but his table mates.

"So, Haseo…," she began slowly, her smile widening. "When are you going to introduce us?"

Haseo balked at the sudden question and gaped at Shino, as well as Silabus, whom he saw was smiling widely as well. Atoli and Matsu appeared as confounded as him, though for different reasons.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered, turning redder, if that was even possible.

Shino's smile turned positively evil and her green eyes glinted. Haseo gulped at that and even Silabus seemed a little unnerved.

"Haseo-kun…," said Shino softy, though there as an edge to her sweet tone. "It's not polite to hide your partners from your friends."

"Partner?" echoed Atoli, tilting her head to the side confusedly. Then her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly "Oh, you mean girlfriend? Haseo has a girlfriend? Wow! Haseo, why didn't you tell us?"

Shino smiled more so that her eyes closed into little happy crescents and she tilted her head to the side innocently. Haseo made a face and sighed heavily, an image of himself with a dark rain cloud hovering over his head flitting through his mind, depicting his horrible luck perfectly.

"Oohh… Do we get to meet her? Huh? Huh? Do we, Haseo?" asked Atoli excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat. Matsu was still in shock at hearing that _Haseo_ had a girlfriend (who wasn't Atoli OR Shino) and barely noticed when the table began to shake at the blonde's movements and his milkshake dropped to the floor.

"No," Haseo deadpanned, and Atoli immediately looked disappointed.

"Why ever not, Haseo-kun?" inquired Shino, head moving back to sit straight on her shoulders again and eyes opening to stare a steely stare at the ebonette.

Haseo gulped again but scowled. "Because you can't."

"Why not, Haseo?" asked Silabus, looking less threatening than the pale pink-haired senior.

"Because I don't want you to, that's why," stated the ebonette flatly, and Silabus almost sweatdropped at the lack of emotion in his tone.

"Why don't you, Haseo?" Atoli wondered, looking confused.

Haseo was about to tell her that it was none of her business when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and he gratefully stood up.

"Jaa," he muttered, quickly dashing out of the cafeteria.

Shino frowned after him and Silabus did, too, while Atoli hurried to get to her next class, Matsu running after her.

----++----

Haseo was cursing under his breath in the halls, on his way to his last class, which he unfortunately shared with Silabus (hooray for Advanced Calculus with stuck up juniors; Haseo didn't know why he even took the damned subject). No doubt the brunette was going to ask him who his 'girlfriend' was and the ebonette was certainly not in the mood to say who it was or who it _wasn't_

Sighing, he ran a hand through his ebony locks upon reaching his classroom, a habit he'd picked up after several trying arguments with Pi, a bossy, pale pink-haired junior who talked in such a formal and polite way that Haseo thought it was impossible for her to be seventeen and had deemed her an old hag and who was also obsessed with Yata-sensei. Pushing thoughts of an angry-looking Pi from his mind, Haseo went into the classroom and took a seat right at the back in one corner, sure that Silabus wouldn't sit so far from the front just to harass him.

True enough, as the second bell rang to indicate that students should be in their respective classrooms by now and NOT shagging in the bathroom or an empty classroom and traumatizing a trainee teacher by doing so (5), Haseo watched as Silabus came in and glanced at him once before frowning and taking a seat right in the front of the room out of the corner of his eye.

Sighing inwardly in relief, Haseo proceeded to stare out the window next to him, which looked out over the school's front yard, and totally tuned out the teacher's babbling. Despite his long record of picking fights in school (which wasn't even his fault, really; some people just couldn't take a hint), Haseo was considerably intelligent and had never once failed a class, so teachers tended to excuse him were he to space out, assured that his grades wouldn't suffer one bit.

Haseo's mind wandered and the ebonette nearly fell asleep, snapped out of his daze only by the shrill ring of the last school bell. Everyone stood from their seats immediately and rushed out the door, Haseo blending in with them. Normally, the stoic teen would wait until everyone else had gone out and would leave after the class was empty with Silabus.

Today, however, wasn't a normal day.

And as if to prove this point, Haseo suddenly heard Silabus call his name and the name of his most hated teacher in one sentence over the throng of students in the hall.

"Haseo, Yata-sensei wanted to see us after school, remember?"

Freezing in mid-run, Haseo stiffly turned around and sighed in defeat before making his way over to where Silabus still stood right outside the classroom door.

"Doko?" he muttered miserably, giving Silabus a sour look as though daring him to say anything else other than to answer the question.

Silabus laughed nervously and tried not to shrink away from the scary expression on the ebonette's face. "Err… The Student Council Room…"

Grunting, Haseo trudged down the hall and Silabus sighed once before walking after him.

----++----

"Thank you all for coming," said Yata, bowing at them and Haseo barely suppressed a snort.

He was leaning against the far wall of the large peach-walled room and staring out another window which looked out over the school's yard as well. Pi, the Yata-obsessed hag, was standing faithfully next to Yata at the front of the room, behind a wooden desk. Kuhn was smiling as he chatted in hushed whispers with Atoli, who was sitting on the big red couch in front of the desk with a bored-looking Matsu sitting on her other side. Shino was sitting next to Matsu and smiling politely at Yata, all the while sending pointed looks back at Haseo over her shoulder.

Haseo was not oblivious to any of them but chose to ignore her, anyway. Besides, just because she was a close friend didn't mean he'd have to tell her everything! And certainly not about his sex life!

"As you all know, the annual school dance will be held this Saturday, and as the decorating committee TIC (6), I have set out tasks for each of you to carry out."

_The dance? Hell no._

Haseo growled inwardly; now he remembered why the crazy old fart had made him clean out the gym. The week before, Yata had put him in charge of decorations, and as if that wasn't incredulous enough in itself, Haseo was told that the theme was masked ballroom dancing (7). The ebonette had utterly refused to participate in it at all and had even broken a few pencils after persistent insistence on Yata's part. In the end, Yata had said that he was excused from helping out with the decorations itself, but he would have to give Haseo other duties, to be fair to the other members of the decorating committee.

Haseo had 'hn'-ed at that and hadn't been bothered about it until that morning when Yata had taken him from homeroom, locked him in the immense gymnasium of the school and flippantly told him to clean it and to 'make sure to polish the wooden floors so they would give a natural shine on the day of the dance'. Haseo had tried to break down the gym doors and escape, or course, but apparently, they were made of very thick steel which left Haseo with a headache after consistently banging on it for an hour (who made doors of steel for school gyms, anyway?!).

In the end, Haseo did clean up the place, out of lack of anything more interesting to do, and had even polished the floors (with a mop, of course; like hell he was gonna touch a rag dipped in varnish!). It was only ten minutes before first break did Yata come by and let him out, and Haseo had been too exhausted to even yell at him by that time. So he'd went straight to English class, ignored the teacher's pointed raised brow at his lateness (yes, Miss Pissypants, he knew how late he was, didn't Yata mention anything about this?) and collapsed into his chair.

Now, Haseo listened in silence as Yata gave each of the others in the room instruction on what they had and didn't have to do. Atoli seemed super ecstatic about getting hers, and Haseo straightened from the wall at her fifth squeal of delight and finally decided he'd had enough.

"Where are you going, Haseo?" asked Silabus, noticing that the ebonette was making his way towards the door of the room.

Haseo waved a hand carelessly over his shoulder. "Home. You don't need me here, right?"

Silabus looked like he wanted to ask him to stay, but instead nodded his head and went back to looking over Atoli's designs on how she thought the gym should look like. Haseo was right in the middle of the doorway when a large hand rested on his shoulder.

Eye twitching, he stopped and turned around slowly.

"What do you want, Yata?" he snapped irritably.

"That's Yata-sensei to you, gaki!" yelled Pi from behind Yata angrily, but Yata calmed her down with one raised hand.

"Misaki-kun, I have one other task for you," said the tanned, bald man calmly, face set in an impassively happy mask.

"Cleaning out the gym by myself wasn't enough?" growled Haseo, jerking his shoulder out of Yata's grip.

The corners of Yata's lips rose a little. "About that; you did quite an impressive job, Misaki-kun. But to answer you question, yes, it was enough work given to you, but this other task is not so hard."

Haseo scowled. "If it was enough, then I don't have to do this other task."

Yata's smile turned into a pained grimace. "I don't think you have a choice, Misaki-kun. This is a request from one of the students. As a part of the School-Do-It-Alls (8), you are obligated to carry out the request."

Haseo's eye twitched again, much more violently than last time. "… Why can't one of the others do it?"

"They're all busy with decorating the gymnasium for the dance. You are the only one who is unoccupied."

Another twitch. "Hn."

"Misaki-kun?"

A low growl. "… What's the request?" ground out the ebonette with grudging acceptance.

Yata's grimace turned back to his normal impassive expression. "It is in an envelope attached to a paper bag in the teacher's lounge. I was told to give it to you on Friday. I do not know the details, but I believe it has something to do with the dance this Saturday."

Haseo nodded stiffly. "Fine. When should I pick it up?"

"I will give it to you after school on Friday, of course. I'll see you outside the teacher's lounge."

Another stiff nod and Haseo glared at Yata. "Is that all, then?"

Yata nodded briefly. "You may go."

Grunting, Haseo finally left. Outside in the halls, he muttered darkly to himself about stupid, manipulative bald bastards as he made his way out of the building. When he reached outside, a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him aside, pressing him against a hard chest and Haseo stiffened and tried to push away quickly.

"Where were you?"

Haseo relaxed at the familiar smooth voice and looked up to see Skeith peering down at him expectantly.

"Meeting," muttered Haseo, blushing when he noticed their close proximity. "The dance is on Saturday. I'm part of the committee."

Skeith nodded once before kissing Haseo and pulling him close. Haseo blushed even deeper and closed his eyes, but Skeith didn't deepen the kiss and instead pulled him away.

"Come on. It's already late," said Skeith and Haseo blinked as he found himself half-dragged, half-led down the steps of the school and towards the parking lot.

Haseo gaped when Skeith stopped in front of a large black motorcycle that stood proud in all its ebony shine in the parking lot, its equally-black leather seat glinting in the afternoon sun. Haseo was by far no expert on bikes (hell, he'd never even been this close to one, not even in other parking lots; he had an irrational fear of the roaring monstrosities, but don't tell anyone that!), but even he could tell this was one of those too-cool-to-be-true bikes that most of the muscle-heads on the football team could never even _dream_ of owning.

When Skeith casually slipped on a black helmet and straddled the bike easily, Haseo took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"Err… Maybe I should just take the bus," he said lamely, eyeing the bike warily.

Skeith turned his helmeted head to Haseo and the ebonette fought down an embarrassed blush when he saw the raised brow just barely visible through the narrow clear plastic of the helmet.

"I just…," he struggled to come up with a good excuse why he thought that placing his life in the handlebars of the beast before made shivers run up and down his spine and sighed when none came. "I don't like bikes, 'kay?" he murmured instead, bowing his head to glare at the ground as the blush won the fight against his dignity.

A deep laugh sounded from Skeith and Haseo blushed harder. A hand grabbed his chin gently and lifted his head up so that he was looking into clear crimson eyes and he suddenly forgot all about his embarrassment and found himself sinking into the depths of the enchanting red orbs directed at him.

"I won't let anything happen to you," assured Skeith, and Haseo would've probably jumped off a cliff if the silver-haired teen had asked him to at that point.

But when Skeith released his chin and pulled him closer by the arm, Haseo suddenly felt a foreboding feeling settling deep in the pit of his stomach as he climbed onto the bike behind the silver-haired teen. Immediately, his arms wound themselves around the other teen's waist tightly and Haseo blushed again.

"Where do you live?"

Haseo leaned against Skeith's back and closed his eyes, telling Skeith his address as though reading it out loud from a book.

Skeith nodded slightly, and Haseo heard the metallic clanking of keys before he both felt and heard the bike roar to life, the seat buzzing slightly under him. The distinct vibrations were strangely comforting and eased the ebonette's apprehension slightly.

A second later, they were off, and though Haseo still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, he found himself enjoying the wind rushing though his hair (though it was annoying and slightly painful how his long bangs kept slapping against his cheeks) and brushing against his bare arms. The sharp tinge to it was quite pleasant, too, and reminded him a little vaguely of how it felt when Skeith had entered him not four hours ago in the infirmary.

This memory eventually brought on more thoughts of what else they'd done and Haseo blushed and tried to keep his hormones down. No way was he getting an erection _on Skeith's bike_ with Skeith _right in front of him_ like this, and so _close _and _warm_ and…

_Fuck. Why me…?_

Thankfully, his apartment wasn't that far away, and it wasn't long until he felt Skeith slow down. When they pulled to a complete stop, Haseo immediately jumped off and stumbled in his rush. His face was flushed and he nervously looked around at anything but Skeith.

"Anou… I guess… See you tomorrow?" he stuttered, chancing a glance at the sliver-haired teen's face.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the small crinkles around the edges of Skeith's crimson eyes, an obvious sign that he was smirking.

"Yea," said the silver-haired teen, clearly amused. "Sure. Meet me at the roof top at first break."

Haseo nodded furiously and turned to run into his apartment building when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. A hard chest met his back and Haseo gasped slightly, both in surprise and at the warmth emitting from the other's body.

"Don't forget; you're mine," whispered Skeith through his helmet and before Haseo could react, he was gently shoved back and Skeith was already roaring off on his bike.

Haseo stumbled forward and blinked after the silver-haired teen, only moving when two women, who had apparently been watching the whole exchange, giggled and muttered something sounding suspiciously like 'kawaii', which made the ebonette blush and growl lowly in his throat.

------------

------------

_Tbc…_

------------

------------

Reference:

(1) Naoya Sakai- This isn't an OC. In fact, it's IYOTEN's real life name and since he PKed Haseo (the fucking bastard!!), I thought it was fitting for him to be a bully in this! His part is pretty much minor, anyway, despite the long description of him… I think I got carried away… XD Oh well…

(2) Tatsumi Hori- This is also not an OC and is IYOTEN's partner, Asta. Asta is a guy in real life, and I thought, what the heck, since he's so frail-looking in the World, why not be some pretty boy play boy? XD I know, my logic is pretty much fucked up, but that's me! XD. Anyway, like IYOTEN, he's not playing much of a big role.

(3) Misaki- Haseo's last name in real life. His full name is Ryou Misaki. And on a side note, yes, I know some of you might be complaining right now that Haseo's real life hair is BROWN and not BLACK, but my first impression of him was as an ebony-haired teen, so please just bear with me, kay? Besides; black-haired bishies are WAY hotter than brown or any other color… ;3

(4) Second stream- I don't know about you guys, but in some schools, there are two streams when it comes to high schools; the first and the second. There aren't many differences between these two only that the first streamers have to take Add. Math (Additional Mathematics) and other more technical subjects while the second are concentrated more to literary studies. So… I guess you could say Skeith is a poet at heart in this two-shot! XD

(5 ) (too long to be copied here as an example, sorry)- Lolz. My teacher actually said this out loud once when she got irritated 'cos most of the class still weren't in yet, and I think a trainee teacher DID get traumatized by two guys who were in a compromising position in a classroom (unfortunately, it was just an accident and they weren't really _doing_ anything… (sigh) how disappointing… XD) once, and I couldn't help but put it in.

(6) TIC- Teacher-in-charge

(7) masked ballroom dancing- KYA! Haseo goes to a famous private school, so I thought that since it's a PRIVATE school, then dances with this kind of themes aren't that rare, ne? Besides, I LOVE masked balls! So cool! XD

(8) School-Do-It-Alls- … (dies of laughing too hard) Oh god… LMAO… I couldn't help myself… Okay, anyway, for those of you who have never watched Sukisyo (GO WATCH!! IT'S AWESOME!!) and are completely clueless about why I find this so funny, this is actually a club in the anime (Sukisyo) formed by the main characters, a (crazy) blonde teen and two of his friends (who were actually conned into joining, honestly XD). It's sorta like a jack-of-all-trades thing where the members of the club take requests from students to do stuff and they do it (like washing clothes, or paint fences, whatever). Plus, they get paid. Anyway, I didn't just include this here in the story for the laughs (although, laughing IS good… XD), It's also part of the 'plot' of this story. It's the main reason why Haseo's cross-dressing in the next chapter! Heehee! If any of you guys can figure it out, then kudos to you!!!

------------

------------

Kaeru: KYA!! Lolz. Damn, this was longer than I thought! XD Lolz. Oh well. I guess that's supposed to be a good thing, ne? Anywho, please review and tell me what you think! I know I kinda made Haseo all OOC and whatnot with all the blushing, but what can I say? I LOVE a blush-y Haseo!!! He's sooo kawaii ;3!!! (squeals and runs off to hunt for chibi-Haseo plushies)


	2. Stupid Boy

Title: Of Infirmaries, Bows and Cross-Dressing Bishounen!

Author: Kaeru

Pairings: SkeithxHaseo, one-sided OvanxHaseo

Rating: M/MA

Warnings: Yaoi. Kyaaaa! Nothing much, just a blow-job and fluffyness and angsting. And pervy-teacher-molesting-student stuff.

Summary: Haseo plus dress plus party plus physical-action-deprived Skeith equals to… Duh. Yaoi. SkeithxHaseo. AU. Three-shot.

Disclaimer: No own. Now go away! (goes off to sulk her no-owning-ness in a corner).

Kaeru: … I'll hide for now until you finish reading, 'cos I'm sure you're gonna want to kill me later… T,T (runs off to build a fort and hide before readers lay siege on her)

------------

------------

Reviews:

makebelievegirl

They had sex and they didn't even know each other name! Time goes fast when your having fun, huh. I love this new story. Make me happy and continue. (hands you a jar of chocolate chip cookies)

Kaeru: LOLZ. Yea, kinda weird, I know, but hey! I like it that way… X3. Thanks for the cookies!! (glomps you) You're the best!

------------

-----------

Daggergal

AI! Kawaii! truly KAWAII! where did this idea come from!? wherever it was can i go there! i need some inspiration like this to help with my Kuro/Fai (Tsubasa Res. Chronicles (jic)) that i'm working on. i promised my readers 1 chapter a month and i havn't gotten this month's chapter STARTED yet! --  
-Ta

Kaeru: Lolz. Thanks! Unfortunately, the place from whence this story came has deteriorated several centuries ago and is now nothing more than a pile of black sludge that lives in my brain. XD. Anyway, it's probably too late by now, but good luck anyway on your fic! I know what's it's like to be behind on updating schedules… (looks around shiftily) Anywho, thanks for reviewing!

------------

------------

Acid Fire

Damn this was long XD Loved it for that, a favorite of mine for sure

Kaeru: Kyaa! Thanks! I tend to ramble a lot while writing, so it's always longer than expected (or should be ­­;).

------------

------------

phaz

you know what? i like both your fics, both this have .hack//submission! only started to find some fic on hackGU series but i never guess that i did be able to reading something as good and awesome like this.  
this in fact had inspired me to became more GU-fan now xD (yup, im not that fan about that series but i still like them but you change it now xDD and i need to tell my sis to play that game now hahaha)  
this story is indeed special and unique, with the AU and all. I was just wondering... why not use haseo's real name like in the other fics? it would be must better no ?  
and i cant believe you are from singapore! awesome dude there's so many great author from singapore..  
okay now... i hope you do continue this fic and the one on the other site (from what you said in your profile)  
i will be seeing you again next time you update

Kaeru: Wah!! Shhh! Don't tell anyone! I'll get kicked off AFF… XD. Lolz. Well, anyway, thanks so much! I appreciate it! You're the first to know and confront me about that. Lolz. Anywho, wow! I'm so proud that I managed to get you hooked on it! XD Sugoi desu ne!!

And, well, the reason I didn't use Ha-chan's real name here is because I already used it in the other. Lolz. I wanted something different. And I'm hoping to update //Submission, soon, but I can't seem to get past the Ryou-gets-raped-by-Skeith part… X3. So, urgh. Sorry if it'll take so long.

And about the great authors from Singapore thing… O,o For real?? I haven't met anyone who writes yaoi from Singapore!! You know any?? (blush) And I wouldn't say I'm a good author… (sigh) I'm too much of a fusser. Plus, I neglect details; my fics are either too short with too little details, or too long with too _much_ details. Darn it, I'm bipolar even in my writing… XD. Anyway, I hope I'll see you in the next review, since you said you'll be there when I update! So, yea… I updated. Now where are you? (looks around through a pair of binoculars)

------------

------------

Ichixrenji-smexy love

God you must write the second part soon, my Otaku-ism depends on it.

Kaeru: Lolz. Damn! Gomen for taking so long. Hope I haven't murdered your Otaku-ism! I also hope your Otaku-ism will survive this 'ending', if it's still alive…

------------

------------

Glossary:

Betsuni- nothing (usually used when speaking of something specific, I think)

Iya- no (slang of 'iie' (also meaning 'no'), used among the younger generation)

Baka- stupid, idiot, fool (noun)

Baka-teme- roughly meaning stupid bastard (since teme doesn't have a literal meaning, just an extremely rude way of saying 'you')

Haseo-chan wa hidoi na hito desu- Haseo-chan is a mean person

Iku zo- let's go, come on.

Mattaku- jeez, man (groan of disapproval)

Jiijii- old man, grandfather

Jaa mata ashita- see you tomorrow

Kirei desu yo- So beautiful/pretty

Shimatta- shit, damn (minor curse)

Sou na- yeah

------------

------------

Chapter II: Stupid Boy

Haseo was angry. No, not really; angry was an understatement for what he was feeling. No, the more appropriate word was livid.

Yes, Haseo was _livid_

Abso-_fucking_-lutely livid

Why, you might ask?

Well, to know, we're going to have to back up a few hours ago, meaning we're going off on a little adventure with this wonderful thing called flashbacks…

//Six Hours Ago\\

Haseo maneuvered himself through the high piles of books scattered throughout the floor of the small room and frowned when he accidentally stepped on one. Backtracking a bit, he tried again to get through the monstrous obstacle without damaging any school property, and he was doing quite well, too, really, until…

"Nani?!"

The shout left his lips in a small, squeaky voice that he would never admit was his when later confronted about it by the librarian outside.

Strong, tanned arms had encircled his waist out of nowhere and pulled him backwards, his back meeting with a hard chest. Without even turning to look, the ebonette knew immediately who it was that had caught him and fought down the smile threatening to overtake his normally impassive face tin favor of glaring.

"Skeith, I'm on duty!" he hissed angrily, craning his neck to look at the silver-haired teen.

The other's face was hidden in his shoulder, but Haseo could almost sense the smirk forming on those dark lips that he'd come to know so well the past three days.

"So?" the flippant reply came, muffled by the ebonette's shirt. "I got bored."

Haseo rolled his eyes. He'd learned quite a while ago that, despite his appearances and curt vocal abilities, Skeith was a very playful creature. In fact, he was downright childish. Haseo had been taken aback when he'd first been dragged halfway across the school by the silver-haired teen, just to pull some silly prank on a supposedly perverted teacher, Ovan-sensei, and had pinched himself several times as if trying to wake himself up from a dream. It had only gotten worse when Skeith continuously giggled like a rabid fan girl when Ovan-sensei obliviously walked around the school with a piece of paper with a surprisingly detailed drawing of Ovan whipping a random school boy and the words 'Punish me, Sensei!', taped to his back.

Of course, after his shock subsided, Haseo couldn't stop laughing either. He'd never had Ovan as a teacher, but the ebonette had caught the sea blue-haired man staring at him in the halls several times, which successfully creeped the teen out and gave him enough reason to not like the man. So seeing the joke on him had made Haseo's day.

Well, almost made his day. Skeith roughly humping him in the boys' bathroom during second break did more for him than any prank, honestly. But that's beside the point.

The point was… Skeith had started to kiss the side of his neck and Haseo found it hard to concentrate on what the silver-haired teen was saying between bites and nibbles. Urgh… Damn, talented tongue was licking now, too…

"Haseo… -bite-… -chan… -kiss-… Are you… -lick-… listening… -nibble-…?"

There was obvious amusement in the deep voice and Haseo growled lowly as he squirmed in the other's embrace. Bastard; he was doing it on purpose.

"Haah… Ah… W-what… Ah! … Are you… talking about?" he panted, leaning forward and away from the hot mouth on his neck.

Skeith smirked again, but his relentless attack on Haseo's bare skin didn't stop. In fact, he started to move down Haseo's neck, one hand moving from around Haseo's waist to pull the annoying school shirt's collar to the side and continue showering hickeys on the ebonette's now-exposed shoulder.

"I said… -kiss-… That I'm… -bite-… going to… -another bite-… the mall… -nibble-… after school…-lick-… Do you want…-bite-… to _come_…-lick-…?"

Haseo was whimpering with need by now and even though he knew Skeith was absolutely enjoying the power he had over the ebonette, he couldn't help it when his back arched in pleasure and a moan was torn from his throat and his hands were grabbing at Skeith's hand around his waist in a blind search for release.

Skeith stopped his ministrations and grabbed Haseo's chin gently with his free hand, turning the ebonette's flushed face to the side to crash their lips together in a brutal lip lock that left Haseo's lips bruised and puffy.

This was another thing Haseo had found out about Skeith; he liked to be rough. It wasn't like the guy was a sadist (okay, fine, the guy did seem to enjoy beating people up more than was healthy, but Haseo could understand the thrill of having power over someone), no, but he enjoyed pain, and inflicting it. Haseo was apprehensive at first, but Skeith didn't push him or anything and they both soon found a common ground; apparently, Haseo was a closet masochist. And if finding that out wasn't embarrassing enough, he'd grudgingly allowed Skeith to tie him up and…

Well, you get the picture. Needless to say, they were boys, no, men, and though it was an odd way of showing their feelings, they enjoyed power, and inflicting pain (or enduring it, in Haseo's case) was an intoxicating display of it. They never drew blood, though, heavens no. Haseo had limits, and Skeith respected them. And though the ebonette sometimes thought that the other teen wanted to experiment further and felt guilty about being unable to bring himself to allow his boyfriend to do so, Skeith had often assured him that what Haseo wanted, so did Skeith. Unless it came to being seme, of course.

Yes, if Haseo had limits about pain, then Skeith had limits about losing his title of being the dominant one in their relationship.

Haseo often suspected it had something to do with his ego, but who could blame him, right? A man's a man, queer or not. Men have pride that just wouldn't budge.

Speaking of things that wouldn't budge…

Haseo moaned when the hand around his waist moved lower, and lower until it rested just above the bulge in his school pants, and the ebonette whimpered when it moved no lower.

"Beg for it."

The order was whispered softly into his ear, in a deep, hoarse voice filled with sex appeal and Haseo almost came in his pants just from all the_ heat_. But then the words sunk into him and Haseo groaned once before jerking his hips up to meet with the hovering hand, his mouth open and panting.

Skeith also happened to like torturing him and making him beg. Fucking, sadistic bastard.

He may not hurt Haseo physically but fuck if the ebonette's pride wasn't torn into pieces by now.

Regardless, the ebony-haired teen found it hard to resist when his cock was aching and screaming for attention.

"S-Skeith-- ngh!-- plea-- Aah!-- please!" he whimpered, back arching ever more and hips jerking sharply.

Skeith at last felt pity for him and moved both hands to swiftly unbuckle Haseo's belt, unzipping the black pants just as fast. After what seemed like seconds (but an eternity for Haseo, especially when the silver-haired teen's hands kept brushing against his arousal teasingly), Haseo's pants were pulled down and left to dangle around his firm, slim thighs; he'd stop wearing boxers after the second time they'd 'met' each other at school (this time, it was in third floor Chem lab).

Skeith, meanwhile, closed his hands tightly around Haseo's pulsing manhood and almost immediately began to stroke it roughly, occasionally palming the head of the ebonette's weeping cock to gather pre-come to be used as lube. Haseo was getting closer and closer to the edge as the strokes became more and more harsh and tight and he gasped as his stomach started to tighten.

Without much warning, the ebonette came in Skeith's hands, scream of pleasure muffled by his own hand, which he'd been biting the back of to keep his voice down.

He panted and collapsed against Skeith, exhausted. The silver-haired teen dropped to the floor gently, and they both sat on the ground, Haseo on Skeith's lap, arms over his head and wrapped around Skeith's neck lovingly. Skeith kissed the back of his unbitten hand in return while wiping Haseo's semen on the pages of an open book nearby. Normally, Haseo, being a librarian, would be appalled at this and would slap his hands away. But right then, the ebonette was too tired to argue and just closed his eyes blearily.

Sighing, he snuggled deeper against Skeith and he felt the rumble of the other teen's chest as said teen chuckled softly. Haseo felt his cheeks light up in a blush, but he didn't bother to try to hide it; he was sure Skeith had seen him blush in the five days they'd known each other more than Shino had in the five years of knowing her.

"So, then, Haseo-chan; what's your answer?"

Haseo's blush deepened at the added honorific to his name, but chose to just ignore it. "Answer to what?" he asked instead, raising his head to look into crimson orbs.

Skeith sighed in mock exaggeration. "And here you tell me _I_ don't listen," he sighed dramatically.

Haseo smacked him lightly in the side of his head and glared. Skeith chuckled again. "After school. I said I'm going to the mall. Care to join me?"

Haseo's nose scrunched up cutely as he thought about it then he scowled and sighed. "I can't," he admitted grudgingly. "I have to go see Yata-sensei for a task."

Skeith nodded slowly as his hands made small, odd motions on Haseo's bare stomach, exposed when his shirt had ridden up after leaning back into Skeith.

"Okay then," said the silver-haired teen absently.

Haseo frowned and held Skeith's face with each hand, head still tilted up. "Hey…," he said softly, and Skeith raised a brow in question. "I can just skip it if you want," said the ebonette quietly.

Skeith shook his head and offered a small smile. "It's fine," he said shortly. "You don't have to. Your club pays you, anyway, right?"

Haseo sighed internally; he really couldn't tell if Skeith was meaning what he was saying or he just didn't want the ebonette to feel guilty. Honestly, that was the only thing Haseo could never figure out about the silver-haired teen. Skeith hid his emotions well, and when he wanted to, Haseo knew the teen was capable of using others' emotions to manipulate people. He'd seen Skeith do it, once or twice around the school. Haseo himself rather enjoyed observing people and finding out their weaknesses, but he was just that. An observer, whereas Skeith was a predator.

He didn't just observe. He watched, he stalked, and he would pounce when he learned enough. And in the end, he'd always catch his prey. Haseo found it alarming, yet somehow endearing, to find that to him, Skeith was a like a prowling lion; stalking its prey and capturing it in one smooth attack that required no more than one try. It sent shivers down his spine wondering whether he himself had been one of those preys.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of second break, and Haseo cursed before scrambling off of Skeith, stumbling when his pants made it impossible to move much. Skeith swiftly caught him before he fell and Haseo kissed him briefly on the cheek in thanks before pulling his pants up quickly and buckling the belt. Skeith, meanwhile, watched him in mild amusement, and while Haseo really wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face, he was too busy trying to find what he'd been in there for in the first place.

After stumbling about in the piles of books, mumbling about 'stupid, idiotic, selfish boyfriends', and toppling over several of those piles in the process, he finally found the big, black ring folder, lying on the ground in front of him the whole time (a fact which Skeith would constantly tease him about in future), that the head librarian had wanted.

By the time the two left the storage room, Haseo was flushed in the face, partly from embarrassment, partly from anger. The librarian had given them both a suspicious look, to which Skeith merely smirked secretively, before waving Haseo off, and the ebonette gratefully left the library, silver-haired teen in tow.

Sadly, their paths were separated in the hall (Skeith having to go to the other side of the school for his classes, and Haseo having to go to the third floor for his own), and with a brief kiss on the lips (tactfully hidden from bystanders), Haseo climbed up the stairs while Skeith casually strolled down the hall at a leisurely pace.

The ebonette soon arrived in his class (Add. Math, bane of his existence, even though he was considerably good at it), and entered quietly, taking his normal seat next to Atoli at the front of the class (hell if he knew why the girl was there; she probably couldn't even add three to four). The blonde was excitedly conversing with another girl sitting behind them, a pretty redhead with a cowlick that stubbornly refused stay down.

When Haseo sat, he noted out of the corner of his eyes that the redhead blushed slightly when she saw him approaching, and the ebonette sighed internally; another fan girl. He was going to have to tell Atoli to stop telling people that she knew him and that he had 'a kind heart underneath all that grouchy exterior'. Fuck, she might as well have painted him in pink and paraded him in the halls.

The redhead, meanwhile, looked about to talk to him, and Haseo thanked god (something he rarely did) when their teacher, Sakaki-sensei (a self-righteous bastard, in Haseo's humble opinion) chose to walk in at that exact second and promptly told them to get back to their seats and start taking notes. Atoli did so with enthusiasm that rivaled even a three-year-old on a sugar rush, while Haseo brought out his books from under his desk as slowly as was humanly possible. Needless to say, Sakaki-sensei was constantly occupied with giving him glares throughout the whole lesson.

----+----

When second break finally came, Haseo quickly left Atoli and Matsu who had the same class as he did after Add. Math and Art (honestly, what was with them having the same classes, anyway??), and made his way up to the school roof top, taking three steps at a time in his impatience.

By the time he reached the last step, he was panting and gasping for breath, but he continued on and leaned back against the far ledge, sliding to the ground.

Skeith was nowhere to be seen, but the ebonette was not alarmed; the silver-haired teen was all the way over on the other side of the large building that made up the school. It would take time, of course.

Apparently, time was relative, and Haseo unwittingly dozed off, head lolling to the side and mouth slightly parted. Unlike the last time he'd fallen asleep at school, Haseo didn't dream about Skeith now. In fact, he hardly dreamt at all.

After what seemed like seconds later, Haseo awoke to the warmth of another being holding him close. Blinking, he yawned and leaned his head on Skeith's shoulder, turning to the side a little so he could bury his face into the silver-haired teen's shirt.

"Haseo-chan is sleepy?" inquired Skeith teasingly, his hands running up and down the ebonette's side comfortingly.

"Hn," was Haseo's only reply, but his eyes were wide open and he stared down at Skeith's shirt, his maroon orbs glazed as though lost in thought.

"Something's bothering you."

It was statement more than a question, but Haseo knew he was expected to reply. True, he _was_ wondering about something, and that something involved the silver-haired teen. But as much as the ebonette had given in to the Skeith, he wasn't so sure he was about to give in to this particular dilemma.

"Betsuni," he murmured softly, clutching at Skeith's shirt tightly. He looked up and smiled softly at the crimson-eyed teen reassuringly. "It's just normal stuff."

Skeith didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure? It's not those trash again, is it?"

Haseo laughed out loud at that. 'Those trash', as Skeith so eloquently labeled Sakai and Hori, hadn't even so much as glanced at Haseo after what had happened. They'd even avoided the ebonette in the halls. It was amusing for the ebonette, though he was slightly indignant that it took Skeith to get it into their heads that Haseo was not someone to be trifled with.

"Iya, baka-teme!" chuckled the ebonette, and Skeith smirked slightly at the nickname. "Besides, I can take care of myself, thanks."

"Oh really?" Skeith raised a teasing brow. "Didn't seem like it to me."

Haseo glared at him playfully and pinched his side, eliciting an embarrassing yelp of pain from the other teen.

"That was just a bad day," protested Haseo, not at all looking sympathetic at Skeith's puppy-kicked-in-the-stomach look. "And anyway, it was partly your fault!"

Blushing slightly, Haseo remembered the dream he'd had about Skeith that day and knew that his accusation rang true. If he hadn't had that dream, he wouldn't have had to run all the way up to the roof to avoid Silabus.

"How was it _my_ fault?" mumbled Skeith pathetically once he realized that his boyfriend wasn't looking at all sorry at him.

Haseo ignored him and moved away from the silver-haired teen's embrace, crossing his arms and huffing as he leaned against the ledge again.

"Haseo-chaaan…," whined Skeith upon seeing his cuddle-bunny un-cuddling away from him. "Come back…," he pleaded, leaning towards Haseo.

The ebonette scoffed and scuttled further away, causing Skeith to fall over on his face. Haseo laughed at the silver-haired teen, stopping only when Skeith mumbled something. His words were muffled by the floor and Haseo leaned down with one ear towards him.

"Nani?" he asked.

Just then, strong arms wrapped around him and Haseo yelped when he was pulled down onto Skeith's lap. The silver-haired teen glared down at the ebonette darkly and Haseo gulped.

"Haseo-chan wa hidoi na hito desu," accused the silver-haired teen quietly, and it was all Haseo could do not to sweatdrop.

Just then, Skeith leaned down and crushed their lips together and anything the ebonette wanted to say was skillfully taken away from his tongue as another tongue poked through his closed lips. Haseo allowed the appendage passage and moaned slightly into the kiss as Skeith once again ravished his mouth.

When they pulled away, Haseo was panting lightly, his cheeks stained from the heat building up in his body. Skeith was in the same position, though his lips were quirked up in a smirk.

"Baka-teme," muttered Haseo quietly, looking away and serving only to widen the silver-haired teen's smirk.

Unfortunately for them, the bell chose that exact moment to ring, and Haseo groaned inwardly as he stood up, dragging Skeith up with him.

"Iku zo, baka-teme," he said, and Skeith willingly allowed himself to be dragged down the steps. Haseo could just feel that smirk of his.

When they reached the last step that led to the second floor hall, Skeith pulled him back and Haseo raised a brow questioningly as he looked back. The silver-haired teen pecked him lightly on the cheek and smirked.

"Am I giving you a ride today?" inquired the teen.

Haseo nodded his head before stopping half-way and shaking it, sighing.

"I don't think so," he mumbled, scrunching his brows together in thought. "It'll take a while to wait for Yata-sensei. You should go on ahead."

Skeith didn't move. "Are you sure? I _can_ wait, you know."

Haseo smirked and kissed him on the lips before walking off. "Yea, you can. But I _can_ take the bus, you know."

Before the silver-haired teen could retort or protest, Haseo disappeared among the crowds of students beyond the closed staircase door, chuckling perhaps a tad evilly.

----+----

Haseo grumbled to himself as he waited for Yata-sensei to come out of the staffroom, leaning against the wall next to the double doors casually. His book bag was on the ground next to him and Haseo sighed before kicking it a little sullenly. He didn't want to be here. Even though Skeith's concern for his safety seemed to border on obsessive, and made the ebonette feel absolutely helpless (something he downright _hated_), Haseo also couldn't help but feel touched and he honestly preferred riding Skeith's monstrosity (god, that gave his mind images… stupid hormones…) to spending after school time with Yata.

And waiting for the bald man wasn't something Haseo enjoyed any much better. It made him ponder in his thoughts and at the moment, his thoughts weren't very pleasant. Well, not really, but it made him worry, slightly.

It was the dance. Yes, Haseo was worried about the dance. No, not because he didn't have a date. It was because the only person he would go with hadn't even brought it up, let alone asked him to go with.

And in case you haven't noticed, the ebonette was thinking about Skeith. Haseo had known the silver-haired teen for less than five days, and was more comfortable with him than he had ever been with anyone else. Yet, despite this, and several declarations of love on both of their parts, Haseo couldn't help but wonder; they were teenagers, so how much did hollow words of love mean when spoken between them during sex?

The ebonette wasn't stupid. He knew they were young, and hormonal; sex didn't mean anything other than just that. He was afraid, though, to hear those words coming from Skeith himself. Haseo didn't know about the other teen, but he was sure as hell knew that he'd always meant it when he said he loved the silver-haired teen, even though it was against his better judgment.

He didn't want to get hurt, if Skeith really did just want a good fuck from him, but he couldn't help himself. Skeith made him feel safe. He'd never had to talk when he didn't want to with the other teen (hell, Skeith himself rarely talked, other than to say what he deemed necessary), and he had never reached an understanding with anyone as he had with Skeith before.

Skeith meant a lot more to him than he'd liked to admit, and Haseo was bothered that Skeith might just not feel the same way. But then, the ebonette also knew that Skeith rarely did anything without meaning it. Or at least, he never did when Haseo observed him. Skeith wasn't someone to waste time and breath on things that weren't important to him, a trait Haseo himself possessed, though lacked the courage to act out when it came to keeping his friends close.

Haseo shook his head and groaned inwardly; not only was he straying from the very topic he'd been angst-ing about, he'd made things seem more complicated than they actually were. Simply put, the ebonette was worried that Skeith didn't love him as he always claimed and had therefore not asked Haseo to the dance on Saturday.

_God, I sound like a bitchy girl!_

_Well, you _are_ his bitch_, mused a voice in his head and Haseo blushed darkly before growling and hissing back, _I am _not

Haseo heard a snort form the voice. _Of course you are, baka. You like taking him up the arse, don't you?_

The ebonette blushed darker at this. _That doesn't make me his bitch! _he thought back angrily. _And who are you calling a baka?! I'm you, you stupid, disembodied voice in my mind!_

Haseo could practically see another set of maroon eyes rolling. _Riiiight. That's why you're arguing with me, hmmm?_

Haseo twitched. _What the fuck--? This is messed up, dammit._

_You could say that again_, agreed the 'disembodied voice in Haseo's mind', and Haseo slumped forward, sweatdropping.

"Misaki-kun. What a surprise to see you here."

Haseo straightened with a jolt at the unfamiliar voice and he looked up to see cerulean eyes looking down at him behind small, blue-tinted round glasses, an unknown emotion playing in them. Haseo suppressed the shiver that threatened to run down his spine and placed his usual stoic mask on his face to conceal his apprehensive reaction to the other man's presence.

"I'm waiting for Yata-sensei," he ground out, after his lost mind finally caught up with his bodily functions.

Ovan smiled that creepy smile of his and leaned down a little, causing Haseo to lean back. The ebonette cursed silently when his back hit the wall behind him, but kept the impassive expression on his face in place.

"Ah, so I've heard," said the blue-haired man, smile still in place. The odd emotion in his eyes was still there, and Haseo suddenly wished Skeith was there with him. He did_ not_ like the way the older man was looking at him. _At all_

Thankfully, Ovan straightened again, and Haseo let out a barely noticeable sigh of relief.

"Well then, I'll be going now," stated the blue-haired man, his smile quirking to look more like a smirk. "Perhaps I'll be seeing you on Saturday, Misaki-kun? Have a good evening, now. And do look out for _shadowed_ areas. They are rather dangerous and… unexpected."

Haseo frowned as he watched Ovan stroll casually down the hall. What the hell was that about? 'Shadowed areas'? The fuck was that man smoking?

"Misaki-kun; your task."

Haseo turned and found a brown paper bag filling his view. Taking it carefully, he looked up at Yata. The bald man handed him a small white envelope and Haseo grabbed that with his free hand.

"Be sure to finish it, Misaki-kun," said Yata before turning and disappearing back into the staff room and Haseo grunted before picking up his bag, sling it over one shoulder and proceeding to walk down the hall.

The bag in his hand wasn't at all heavy, really. So Haseo assumed it wasn't anything dangerous (at least, not like the time when he'd been 'requested' to target practice, with several sharp objects, with two fat and skinny blubbering idiots he didn't even bother to remember the names of by a scary senior who went by her last name, Bordeaux, and eventually ended up with several holes in his school shirt) and sighed in relief at that. The envelope in his other hand was begging for him to open it but Haseo didn't want to be bothered with thinking of the task until he got home.

Passing a classroom somewhere near the entrance of the school, Haseo paused when he heard Skeith's familiar voice drifting from it. Maybe the teme decided to stay anyway, despite Haseo's insistence?

_Hah. You like that don't you?_

_Shut up_, Haseo snapped at the voice in his mind, but he went over to the door anyway. A few stray students still hanging around bumped by him and Haseo glared in their direction before grabbing the handle of the door. Just as he was about to push it down and open the door, another voice reached his ears and he froze, eyes widening.

The second voice was soft, tender; a girl's. Curiosity (and perhaps a tad bit of jealousy), made Haseo go against his instinct to just tear the door open and instead, he pulled it back slowly and quietly, alerting neither of the occupants of the room.

What the ebonette saw made him loosen his grip on the door handle and as his confusion, hurt, and anger grew, he eventually released it altogether.

In the middle of the room, stood a short girl with short pale blond hair and longer bangs that fell limply around a sinfully-innocent face with soft pale cheeks and large crimson eyes. In front of the girl, with his back to the ebonette, stood Skeith, holding the girl's hand in his own and patting it softly as the girl blushed and stuttered.

"Anou… So… Will you pick me up, or will I be going o-over to y-your house, Skeith-kun?" asked the girl quietly, her free hand playing with the hem of her shirt. "The s-school is closer to your place, and I-I don't want to ruin my costume f-for the dance…"

Haseo, through the haze of his mixed and overwhelmingly strong emotions, didn't even realize the girl was a _he_, as was evident of the boys' uniform the kid wore. On the other hand, though, the ebonette probably wouldn't have cared anyway. All that he knew right then was that Skeith, _his_ Skeith, was in an _empty classroom__after _school hours, talking to a _kid_ about the _dance_

It was all he could do not to break into tears there and then.

//End Flashback, Present Time\\

Haseo was now in the middle of his room, at his empty apartment, pacing like an agitated panther. After the shock of seeing Skeith with the Kid, and after convincing himself that he _wasn't_ going to cry, anger had begun to set in and this was how we found him; in his room, pacing like a panther, and abso-_fucking_-lutely livid.

And if you didn't get the use of the flashback, then let me just say; he was livid because how dare the motherfucker play around with him?! Haseo did not get used by people for a good fuck, and he most certainly did not feel horribly pained and hurt and betrayed and _pained_ and _hurt_ and--

Right, getting a bit overboard, there. Haseo shook his head and stopped pacing, glaring at the floor as the unfamiliar sting of tears welling in his eyes struck his senses. Furiously, he wiped at his eyes; he was _not_ going to cry.

Unfortunately, TEBUA (the Evil Being Up Above) liked watching him stripped of his dignity, and Haseo eventually fell onto the floor against his bed and promptly broke down in tears.

He'd _known_. God, he'd known it was just something teenagers did all the time. He'd known Skeith couldn't possibly have been serious no matter how many times either of them said 'I love you'. So why did it hurt so much…?

It was several hours later before Haseo finally stopped the sobs that crept out of his lips and by that time, the ebonette was hiccoughing from the aftermath of crying so hard for so long. Rage reared its ugly head again and this time, Haseo was in enough control not to break down. As per usual of a guy, this was the cue for the ebonette to make Skeith pay for… For what? Fucking him? Using him? Making him think they actually had more than fuck-sessions going on between them? Haseo couldn't decide which made him angrier, couldn't care. He just wanted the silver-haired teen to hurt like he was hurting then, seeing the Bastard with another girl (a _kid_, no less!).

The ebonette decided that planning the demise of the Bastard could wait when he noticed the brown paper bag Yata had given him; he couldn't deny he was curious about what the task was. And so, forgetting momentarily about his schemes to bring down the Bastard and his lividity (Kaeru: this isn't an actual word… I just thought it sounds nice… XD), Haseo half-crawled, half-walked over to his bed (where he'd dumped everything he'd brought home from school) on his knees and picked up the brown thing.

Opening it, the first thing Haseo saw when he turned the thing upside down was lace.

White, frilly, soft-yet-itchy-on-certain-parts-of-your-body lace.

Picking up the lace, the ebonette found black velvet underneath it, and as he pushed it all aside, Haseo found a high collar and a pair of elbow-length black velvet gloves. Confused, Haseo could only stare at it all before he grabbed the collar and pulled the whole thing up, standing up to see the pile of cloths (Kaeru: yes, cloths as in fabric, not clothes, since he doesn't know it's a dress yet, so it's not a spelling error. Ok, ok, shutting up now…) fall out under the collar he held.

Maroon eyes bulged out when Haseo saw the heavy black velvet dress and the tight corset laced closed at the front by a strip of white ribbon connected to the collar Haseo was now gripping tightly.

_No… Fucking… Way…_

His first thought was that the dress was actually nice, considering he was a guy and considering it was a _dress_ (Kaeru: Lolz… I personally _hate_ dresses, by the way…). His second thought was, _'What the fuck did I just think?!'_, which was quickly followed a flitting moment of psychological self-mutilation with a scary and weirdly familiar scythe his mind self had gotten a hold of.

In the middle of cutting his mind (what was left of it) into several million pieces due to the sudden doubt of his masculinity, Haseo suddenly remembered where the dress came from and instead of cursing himself, he suddenly slumped forward, eyes beady and glaring at nothing in particular as a dark rain cloud appeared on his head and started to storm.

_Stupid… Fucked up…__Old… _Bald_ guy…_

A shrill ringing abruptly echoed within the apartment, and Haseo jumped, startled out of his rain-cloud-of-doom pose. Frowning, and wondering who the hell it was, the ebonette waited for the ringing to stop and for the machine to take a message; he never answered. He couldn't be bothered.

Besides, Haseo and electrical appliances… They just didn't mix.

Which was why he rarely used anything electric-charged and when he did, he did so with caution. And by caution, I mean with rubber gloves and an anti-radioactive face mask. He was paranoid, so sue him. You'd be paranoid, too, if you kept getting recurring dreams of crazy, stitched-up computerized zombies that were trying to eat and/or kill you (1).

A click sounded and Haseo tilted his head to the side, towards his door, which led to the living room, which was where the phone was, and listened.

-beep- _'Hello? Haseo-chan…? You there?'_

Haseo visibly stiffened at the familiar voice and silently cursed himself for ever giving Skeith his house number. The voice on the phone was blissfully unaware of Haseo's inner turmoil and continued on, tone a bit too cheerful for the ebonette's liking.

'_Well, anyway, call me back when you're there, okay? I stopped by the staff room and Yata-sensei –you know, he's pretty weird, especially with that shiny bald head of his…- said that you went off early. You could've waited for me to give you a ride, baka. I had to stay back a while for something. Well… I guess that's it. I hate phones, but call me back, okay?'_ –beep-

Haseo raised a brow. Hn. That was interesting… Skeith was probably afraid of electrical appliances, too…

Eyes widening slightly, Haseo shook the stupid thought out of his head and glared at the doorway, using 'telekinesis' to blow up the phone in the living room. In his mind, he could just see the evil little thing screaming out in agony as a chibi-Haseo tore it wire from wire slowly and cackling evilly.

Without him noticing, the ebonette let out a low, dark chuckle, his eyes hidden behind his bangs eerily. The whole thing would've been a perfect scene for a murder, had the phone not suddenly ring again and cause Haseo to jump in surprise, ruining the effect.

Grumbling, the ebonette slammed his door shut and ignored the still-ringing phone, intent on ignoring it and whoever it was calling him. Perhaps it was Skeith again? He might've forgotten to say something else…

_Tch. Fuck him._

Haseo sat on the blue-carpeted floor of his room and stubbornly avoided looking at his bedroom door, focusing instead on the dress he was, surprisingly, still holding in his hands. Crinkling his brow, the ebonette peered at the thing skeptically, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with it, and hoping furiously that it wasn't for what he thought it was.

After a moment of pondering, and most certainly not straining his ears to hear who had called and what was being said to the answering machine, Haseo stretched and grabbed the white envelope Yata had given him with the bag and tore it open gracelessly. Pausing a moment to take a deep breath for preparation of what he might find, and certainly not to stall so he could strain his ears some more to still try to hear what was still being said outside and down the hall, Haseo unfolded the piece of clean white paper and read what it said.

_Haseo,_

_I apologize for not informing you earlier, but I have been asked by the student requesting this to withhold this information until the last possible moment._

_A freshman, whose identity I shall not divulge upon his request, has asked that you be his escort for the dance this Saturday. His request also includes that you wear the costume you will find within the brown bag I gave you, provided by the client himself. Since you do not know of his identity, you shall be able to discern him by his black cloak and mask that he shall be wearing. He asks that you await him outside the entrance to the gymnasium, where he shall be waiting. The time of the rendezvous is 7:30 pm, sharp. I implore you to not be late._

_Yata_

_Haseo, this is an important task. Please try to look your best, and if you need any help, Shino has already finished her tasks, and will be free to assist.__Do _not_ do anything to jeopardize this task._

By the time Haseo had finished reading the letter, he was no longer able to snort derisively, due to lack of snot left in his nose. Honestly; the man was fucked up. How many times did the ebonette have to say that until someone fired him?!

Sighing exasperatedly, Haseo stared at the dress, which he'd dumped onto the floor in front of him, forlornly. He did think the thing was nice (he was man enough to admit it, at least), but he wasn't about to wear it and be some date for someone who was probably just as fucked up as Yata. The whole thing was just too ridiculous to not be an elaborate plan, with the great Yata-sama as the mastermind behind it all.

Or maybe Haseo was just paranoid. Again.

Tch. He really needed Tylenol or something. His head was starting to ache.

Sighing again, this time a little tiredly, Haseo stood and made his way to his closed door. Slowly, he pulled it open and stepped out into the hall, moving lethargically towards the end of the darkened lane flanked by cement.

_Damn. Forgot the lights._

Haseo didn't bother to move his hands along the walls on either side of him to fumble for the light switch (he was sure it was in on the electronic appliances' plan to take over the world, anyway) and instead stumbled in the dark until he reached the bathroom door at the end of the hallway. Grumbling about a sore foot, the ebonette pushed open the door and walked in, turning on the light this time (though he glanced suspiciously up at the light bulb). He immediately turned to the sink to his right and leaned heavily against the white stone.

He rummaged through the cabinet above the sink and smirked triumphantly when he found the small bottle of miracle pills (Kaeru: No, not drugs!!). He shook two capsules out onto his palm and placed the bottle back in its place, grabbing a glass on the sink and filling it up with water from the tap.

Walking out from the bathroom, careful to remember to turn off the light, he quickly popped in the capsules and gulped the water down greedily. He had stopped in the middle of the doorway that led to the living room when he'd drank the water, and he almost choked on said water when the phone rang shrilly again.

Patting at the wet stain on his school shirt (he still hadn't changed yet) made by some spilled water from the glass he'd been drinking from, Haseo glared over the couch with its back to him and at the phone on the coffee table.

_I swear, if it's that bloody _prick_ again…_

-beep- _Haseo-chan? Where are you? I've waited and you still haven't called back. Are you feeling sick? Should I come over? Please, Haseo-chan, you're worrying me. Just answer, at least. –sigh- Anyway, I called about the dance--_

Haseo breathed heavily from where he now stood next to the wall beside the couch. In his hand was the phone cord, pulled out viciously the second the d-word was mentioned. Haseo had been pondering whether or not to pull out the cord from the very beginning of Skeith's rant, and when the silver-haired teen had the gall to actually say the d-word, pondering was but a mere memory as action took its place in the spotlight.

Haseo angrily threw the cord onto the floor and stalked out of the living room, quickly entering his own room and slamming the door shut again. He slumped in his desk chair and glared at the computer that sat on his desk innocently. Normally, he'd wear gloves, but normally, he wasn't so pissed at someone. So he booted up his PC and fumed silently as he waited. The nerve of the bastard, really…

A beeping noise from the computer made Haseo snap his maroon orbs over to the screen.

--HolyCleric is signed in--

--HolyCleric has sent an instant message--

Haseo thought about ignoring her for a moment, when his anger fueled his need for revenge and Haseo remembered what Yata had written in the letter.

…_Shino has finished her tasks, and will be free to _assist_…_

A plan was already forming in his mind at how to get back at Skeith and the ebonette almost laughed out loud in glee.

Smirking, he quickly typed a reply.

--Conversation window between HolyCleric and TerrorOfDeath:--

HolyCleric: Haseo-kun, I know you're there! Don't ignore me!

TerrorOfDeath: Mattaku, calm down… I'm here already. What's got your panties in a twist?

HolyCleric: Haseo-kun… Such a mouth. What has Kuhn been doing to you?

TerrorOfDeath: ¬,¬ What's THAT supposed to mean…?

HolyCleric: O : ) Betsuni, Haseo-kun.

TerrorOfDeath: Hn… Whatever. Anyway, Shino, I need your help.

HolyCleric: Oh? What is it?

TerrorOfDeath: It's about the task Yata-jiijii gave me. I need a… ah… feminine touch…

HolyCleric: XD What was that? Did I read that right?

TerrorOfDeath: Tch. Are you gonna help or not?!

HolyCleric: Lol. Of course. You'll need to elaborate, though. A woman can only do so much without knowing WHAT she's doing.

TerrorOfDeath: Yea, yea. Just come here tomorrow morning and I'll explain.

--TsukiNoHana has just signed in--

--HolyCleric has invited TsukiNoHana to the conversation--

TerrorOfDeath: SHINO!! I ASKED ONLY YOU! DON'T INVOLVE ATOLI, GOT IT?!

HolyCleric: Haseo-kun, that's not nice. Besides, Ato-chan is free, too. And she probably has more feminity (Kaeru: Also not a word… XD) in her index finger than I do in my whole body.

TsukiNoHana: (/blush/). Oh, Shino-senpai is exaggerating. O.o But what's this about?

HolyCleric: Heehee. Haseo-kun needs help with Yata-sensei's task. And he needs a woman's touch.

TsukiNoHana: Ooohhh… Haseo-kun, I'd be more than happy to help!

TerrorOfDeath: I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT SHINO'S GOING TO KNOW ABOUT IT!

HolyCleric: Haseo-kun! Be nicer. And stop typing in caps lock; it's a sore sight.

TerrorOfDeath: I CAN'T HELP IT. MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON IS STUCK.

HolyCleric: (/sigh/). Baka.

TerrorOfDeath: WHAT'S THAT?!

TsukiNoHana: (/giggle/). Haseo-kun doesn't have to be embarrassed in front of me. We're like siblings! And if your caps is stuck, poke your control button and then press space bar. It works (Kaeru: this isn't necessarily true; I tried that once when the caps lock button on my keyboard was pushed in too hard but when my friend tried it, all that got her was a bigger problem, 'cos the control button got stuck, too XD).

TerrorOfDeath: Hey, you're right. O.o How'd you know to do that?

TsukiNoHana: (/blush/). My brother used to help me a lot with stuff when he wasn't in university. I got stuck with caps lock, too. I remember everything my brother taught me.

HolyCleric: See, Haseo-kun? Ato-chan is very smart, and she remembers a lot of things when she wants to. I bet you know all the best make up and hairstyles, ne, Ato-chan?

TsukiNoHana: (/blush/). Well, not the best, but I know a fair amount of popular ones, I guess.

TerrorOfDeath: (/groan/). Mattaku… Fine, then! Atoli can come over tomorrow, too, and I'll tell you guys what I need.

HolyCleric: Heehee. Okay then. You can come, ne, Ato-chan?

TsukiNoHana: Sure. I'd be glad to help Haseo-kun .

TerrorOfDeath: Hn. Well, I'll go to bed now, then. See you in the morning.

TsukiNoHana: Hai! Jaa mata ashita, Haseo-kun (/kiss/).

--TsukiNoHana has left the conversation--

--TsukiNoHana signed off--

HolyCleric: Jaa, Haseo-kun.

--HolyCleric has left the conversation--

--HolyCleric has signed off--

With a big yawn, Haseo signed off and shut down his computer, rising from his chair and flopping onto his bed tiredly. For a moment, he smirked into his pillow at the thought of his soon-to-be-carried-out plan before his eyes drooped and he faded into a dreamless sleep.

----++----

Haseo was facing a situation no man had ever had the misfortune to find himself in.

First of all, he had to admit, Shino and Atoli were _good__ Very_ good. The pale red and bronze eye shadow went well with his eyes and the hint of black eyeliner was a wonderful touch. His face, still as pale as ever, was dusted with skin-color compact powder, his high cheek bones made prominent by the flecks of the red blusher. His lips, which were usually pursed in a thin, stern line, had been attacked by Shino's dark red lipstick and now looked full and pouty (2).

Secondly, he was donning the black and white dress he'd found in the bag. And in the black tight corset, layered velvet skirt, and white laced up elbow-high gloves, the ebonette looked every part a girl. His hair was no longer in its stubborn spiked do, and had instead been forced to lay flat against his head by Shino (who had declared war on his black tresses after ten minutes of failed intervention by Atoli), though they still flared out in sharp points around his neck. His bangs, which had before been high and angular, now limply framed his angular face delicately, giving him an aristocratic look, made more so by his bone structure.

After all the fussing and running about (by Shino and Atoli, who had both emphasized that he should not move around too much, for fear of damaging their 'work') had died down, Haseo had found himself pushed in front of the full-length mirror his mother had insisted he place in his room, and that was when the ebonette realized his predicament.

What was so bad, you might ask?

Well, to put it simply, Haseo personally thought he looked like a hot gothic chick. And he was torn between being pleased with the transformation, and being appalled that he'd just been turned into a drag queen (albeit a hot one).

Atoli, meanwhile, seemed to agree with his first opinion, and squealed loudly in the background.

"Kirei desu yo!!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands in front of her happily.

Haseo spared her a glance before pulling up his heavy skirts and staring dubiously into the mirror before him.

"Ato-chan is right, Haseo-kun," agreed Shino, head poking in from his door. Her eyes were closed in those happy upside down crescents again. "You do look very beautiful. Perhaps more so than she and I."

Haseo grunted at that and watched out of the corners of his eyes as Atoli bent to pick up her pink butterfly wings mask, which matched her pink frilly, spaghetti-strap dress. She was pretty enough in her own blonde way, and Haseo snorted silently at the thought of a nose-bleeding Matsu. Shino, meanwhile, had chosen an ensemble of darker shades; dark blue corset similar to Haseo's, minus the strings laced at the front, puffed-out-at-the-shoulders sleeves with widened hems and thick black skirt with a wide slit at the front, her pale slender legs hidden teasingly behind the layers of white lace underneath. A simple black mask that elongated at the front to cover the bridge of her nose was held firmly in her hands, and an oversized black hat with a large blue ribbon wound around it with a bow to the side laid snugly on her head, exposing bits of her pale pink hair here and there in a neat, pretty way.

Both girls wore little to no make up (though Atoli's lips had taken quite the pink shine to them), and Haseo wondered silently why he should have to wear so much when their own eye shadows were nearly invisible.

"Well, then," began Shino, "shall we go now?"

Haseo's brow rose elegantly. "Now? It's still early," he pointed out, glancing over to the clock on his bedside table. Shino's stare to that made him quickly rethink his priorities. "Or we could go now," he said hastily, picking up his skirt with both hands now and dashing out the door of his bedroom.

Outside in the hall, he let out breath and closed his eyes tiredly. Man, Shino had been giving him those stares all morning and afternoon. And Haseo had a stinking suspicion that it had something to do with Skeith. Or at least, whoever Shino thought had given him his hickeys.

The thought of his boy- ahem, _ex_-boyfriend, made Haseo growl lowly in his throat, and he suddenly remembered the point of dressing up in drag in the first place.

"Haseo-kun, you forgot something!"

Haseo sighed again and turned, suddenly finding his vision filled with white. Taking a step back, he raised a brow at the lazy bow Atoli held to him. The blonde merely smiled brightly before taking a step forward. In one swift movement, she had wound the ribbon around the ebonette's throat, tying it into a small, neat bow on the side of his neck. Haseo rolled his eyes and tugged at it a little before his hand was slapped away by Atoli.

"And this, Haseo-kun," called Shino, coming out from his room from behind Atoli. In her hands was a simple, black bird-like mask with two white feathers glued just to the side of the right eye-hole. It's front, like Shino's was elongated to cover the bridge of one's nose, though Haseo's mask was made to give the impression of a small beak.

Haseo glared at the thing first before grabbing it roughly. "Let's go, then," he muttered, stomping down the hall. Ignoring Atoli and Shino's protests to be careful not to ruin his dress, he quickly exited his apartment. The girls caught up to him, just as he reached the elevators, and they entered in silence.

----++----

Haseo scrambled out of the front passenger seat of the small red car that had stopped only seconds ago in front of the school foyer, stumbling a little, though he didn't care very much. No, he was too busy freaking out about the fact that Atoli's older brother had hit on him and even dared to _touch_ him!

"Haseo-kun!" called Atoli a bit exasperatedly as she, too, quickly made her way out of the car, after saying a quick thanks to her brother.

Haseo didn't stop to wait for her and Shino and instead stomped indignantly up the few steps that led to the school's entrance. Appalled as he was at being groped and having his thigh act as a squeeze-bag, he was actually quite pleased, after getting past his trauma. Of course he would never admit to that. What guy in their right mind would? Honestly, though. If Atoli's brother was fooled into thinking he was a girl (or at least thought he was hot enough to be gay for), then he was certain his plan would be carried out quite successfully.

Oh yes… His plan would most certainly be wonderfully executed. He would make sure of it…

"Anou… Haseo-kun?"

Haseo was snapped out of his silent gloating and dark reassurance at the tentative call of his name and he glanced back to see Atoli looking at him concernedly while Shino looked as though she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Nani?" said Haseo, raising a brow inquisitively.

Atoli almost sweatdropped. "Betsuni…," she murmured instead before smiling. "Let's go in, ne?"

Haseo grunted before swiftly entering the school, Atoli and Shino close behind. As they made their way towards the gym, Haseo fingered his mask gently before pulling it on, tying its thin white ribbon around his head tightly. It was as odd sensation, walking with a mask on his face, and he was constantly tempted to tear it right off, but he kept it on. A few early-comers greeted them in the hallways, and Haseo did not miss the curious (and perhaps a tad bit lustful) stares he was receiving from practically all of them.

The guys' stares made him slightly uncomfortable (it wasn't that he hadn't gotten them before; they were just never as open), but he felt immense glee at being able to fool so many of them. It was a mildly disturbing, yet amazingly satisfying fact knowing so.

When they reached the doors of the gym, which were open, its wide doorway covered by thick, red velvet curtains, Haseo gracefully turned and stood to the side of it, shrugging when Shino and Atoli looked at him questioningly.

"I'm supposed to wait here, remember?" he said easily.

"Oh," said Atoli, nodding. "Right. But wouldn't you like to come in first?"

Haseo was about to shake his head when Shino interrupted. "Yes, Haseo, wouldn't you come in and look around, at least? It's still six, you know."

Haseo thought about that and sighed before grunting. "Fine."

Haseo didn't know what to expect, but what greeted him when they entered was far from what he ever imagined. The gym, large and wide and high-ceilinged, was darkened, lighted only by a large crystal chandelier hanging high, yet almost dangerously low, from the ceiling, which was nearly invisible in the darkness. The floors had been covered by red carpets, and the walls were covered in grey cobble-stone wallpaper that looked realistic enough. A few torches were screwed into the walls as well, giving the place a gothic glow from the dancing flames, and several fake (at least, Haseo assumed they were fake) chains hung from the torch-holders.

A long, wooden table sat to one side of the gym, covered with a long diamond-shaped white table cloth and several food and beverages and to the end of the gym was a stage. It had a stereo on it, covered by black cloth while a low, steady and haunting tune played from it, and the stage itself had been painted a dreary grey color. A few fake pikes and maces was propped to one side of the stage, leaning against the wall, and Haseo could just about make out the small, dark blotches of what he thought was fake blood on the ends of the scary-looking medieval weapons.

All in all, it was dark and eerie and Haseo was surprised at how good Atoli was at this.

"It's amazing," he murmured, looking around him approvingly.

Atoli blushed modestly. "It took a while to get the chandelier hung, and Silabus hurt himself while we were moving the stage, but luckily, not too badly, so we managed to get things just right in time."

Haseo nodded absently at her words and Shino smiled softly. "Silabus will be arriving soon, along with Yata-sensei, and we shall be having a small discussion before the dance begins. Why don't you have something to drink, Haseo?"

Haseo didn't bother to protest as he was led to the refreshments table and accepted wordlessly the cup Atoli handed to him. The liquid inside it was dark, and a little bloody-looking, but the ebonette drank it anyway. It was surprisingly sweet, and Haseo found himself sipping more and more of it (he felt certain he'd tasted the sweetness before, but when he tried to remember, Skeith's face kept rearing its head in his mind, and though he'd never admit it, he was actually a little reluctant to lose the familiarity the drink was giving him, so he kept drinking) while Atoli talked about how they'd gotten things arranged while Shino excused herself to talk to a friend somewhere a little to the side. After a while, Matsu, who had appeared from somewhere behind the stage, came over to them and stared with wide eyes at Haseo.

Atoli giggled at him while Haseo rolled his eyes and told Atoli that he needed the bathroom. Atoli nodded before talking to Matsu, trying to snap him out off his daze. Haseo snorted silently when Matsu continued staring at him, even as he walked towards the entrance of the gym, and dumped the cup in his hand in a nearby black trash bag. He really did need the bathroom.

When he walked down the hallway and turned the corner at the far end and was faced with the two doors in front of him, though, the teen had to wonder.

Guys' or girls'?

Frowning, Haseo contemplated. If he went to the guys', then he'd probably be stared at by any of the few people in there. If he went to the girls', then he'd have to endure the squealing and talking of the two blondes he'd seen entering ahead of him.

So… Staring, or squealing…?

The ebonette decided that squealing girls were better than having to bother to explain to idiots why he was in a dress and face the risk of getting groped and/or hit on again.

Of course, when the ebonette exited the girls' bathroom minutes later, he immediately regretted his decision. It was one thing to be groped by guys… It was a whole other story to be touched and poked and bombarded with questions by girls who thought he was a girl.

Haseo was running down the hall with his skirts pulled up a little, trying to escape the crazy women on his tail. He could hear them pleading for him to tell them where he'd gotten his eye shadow and lipstick from all the way over the other end of the long (and I mean LONG) hallway.

_What the hell is _wrong _with these girls?_ he wondered frantically, cursing when he stumbled on one of his underskirts.

He panted as he stopped and glared down at the skirts in his hands before he realized that the girls were fast catching up to him, now that he was still. He quickly dashed away and climbed up the stairs to his right. Hard, considering he'd never done so in a dress before. Yes, very hard. As was evident by the fact that he fell, face first, onto the second landing, tripping over his own two feet.

Groaning, the ebonette stood and winced when he felt pain shoot up from his left ankle. He leaned against the railing of the stairs and flinched as even that action made his sprained ankle throb. He hissed in pain as he tried to move his injured foot. Just then, the girls' shouts sounded again and Haseo growled lowly before moving. Granted, the pain in his foot was almost unbearable, but he really didn't want to know what would happen to him if he was caught by the crazies still downstairs.

It took all he had to drag himself further into the second floor hall and slip past the first door he saw. He quickly shut it and leaned heavily against it, gripping his left thigh through his thick skirts as his ankle continued throbbing mercilessly.

Footsteps echoed from the other side of the door and the ebonette stiffened.

"Where'd she go?" whined one the girls.

"I don't know" squeaked another.

"Argh! Shimatta!!"

"We didn't even get her name!"

"Sou na! Let's go downstairs! Maybe she went down."

"Yeah, you're right."

Haseo let out a breath as the footsteps faded away and leaned his head against the door tiredly. His ankle still hurt and he frowned to himself as he tried to move. His foot immediately protested and he cursed as he leaned back against the door. How the hell was he going to get through the rest of the night like that?

"Misaki-kun, what a surprise."

Haseo instinctively stiffened against the door and he turned slowly, hoping against hope he wasn't hearing who he thought he was hearing.

The familiar half-smirk, half-smile and shocking mop of blue hair crushed his hopes and the ebonette tried to fight down the familiar swell of fear building inside him as he stared warily at the other man. He was now more aware of where he was, and it didn't help to calm his emotions, knowing he was _alone_, with _Ovan_, in an _empty_ classroom. Alone.

"What are you doing here?" inquired the blue-haired man, and Haseo could almost see the sincere curiosity in his cerulean eyes.

The ebonette tried to breathe calmly. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that he just happened to enter the one room this particular teacher was sitting in, apparently staring out the window, and doing nothing else? "I was… hiding," said Haseo, raising a mental brow at how ridiculous that sounded, even to himself.

Ovan seemed to agree as he raised a brow of his own. "Hiding…," he repeated, and Haseo, a little annoyed, nodded shortly and didn't explain. Ovan nodded as well, before pushing off the wall he'd been leaning against.

_Oh yeah, coincidence. Riiight_, thought Haseo dryly, as the man approached him.

The light of the setting sun shone brightly from the window now behind the older man and Haseo watched with growing apprehension as Ovan neared him slowly.

"Your ankle is twisted," said the older man simply, stopping just a few feet away.

Haseo looked surprised. Ovan seemed to notice and gestured at the ebonette. "You look pained when you tried to move, even after those girls were gone. And you're leaning all your weight on your right leg and the door, so I'm assuming it's your left ankle that's giving you trouble."

Haseo watched with narrowed eyes when Ovan moved again, only to stop right in front of the ebonette and hold out a hand. The teen looked down at the proffered hand questioningly and Ovan smiled his half-smirk again.

"Let me help you with that," he said gently.

Haseo contemplated slapping the hand away and leaving the room right then and there, but his foot was still throbbing and really, what had Ovan done to warrant any suspicions from him, right (other than stare at him, of course)? It wasn't as if the man had ever hinted at anything either.

_I _know_ I'm going to regret this_, thought Haseo darkly before grunting and accepting the hand with his left.

Ovan's smiley smirk widened as he held onto Haseo's elbow with his other hand and firmly led the teen towards one of the desks next to them. The ebonette was surprised by the strength in the other's hold, even though he knew that the man's build didn't exactly give the opposite impression. In fact, Ovan was obviously quite well-built.

The ebonette was lifted from his thoughts, literally, when Ovan held him by the waist and easily placed him on top of the desk right in front of them. Haseo squeaked a little, surprised at having hands around him, and flushed a little when Ovan chuckled. The ebonette glared before turning away in response.

Ovan didn't seem perturbed and moved a hand down the ebonette's side, sending shivers down Haseo's spine, and leg, gently grabbing his left foot and lifting his left leg a little. Haseo almost squeaked again when he felt the hands moving under his skirts and making contact with the skin just above his socks, and glared at Ovan.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, and would've pulled away if it weren't for the fact that that action would inflict more pain on his foot.

Ovan wasn't deterred and instead pulled at the sneakers Haseo wore. "I'm checking how bad your swelling is," he explained simply.

Haseo scowled suspiciously, but didn't think twice. Of course. Stupid. What else would Ovan be doing, right?

Right…?

The ebonette was starting to regret staying already when Ovan's hands moved slowly and gently over his leg. One hand was gripping his shin firmly, keeping his appendage lifted slightly while the other pulled off his sneaker slowly, setting it down on the floor almost soundlessly. His sock followed the footwear shortly after and Haseo gasped quietly as Ovan's warm hands pressed against his cold skin.

It was wrong. So very wrong, having his teacher (though the man didn't have classes with him) touch him like that, even though it was all innocent enough. Haseo was squirming; the hands on his throbbing foot and shin were lingering a second too long to be anything but sensual and despite Ovan's calm exterior, Haseo was certain the man's breathing was starting to become labored.

His own breaths came out in pants soon, when Ovan's hand on his ankle turned his foot a little and brought about another wave of pain.

"Ngh," he groaned, flinching, lifting his hand up to his mouth to bite it in order to keep himself from crying out in pain.

Ovan spared him a glance before bending down to inspect the dark bruising on the side of his foot.

"The swelling's not too bad, Misaki-kun," informed the blue-haired man. "I've seen much worse. It'll probably take a few days to heal, if you keep from using this foot too much, but other than that, it seems fine."

Haseo nodded behind his mouth and sighed in obvious relief when Ovan stopped holding his foot. The ebonette almost jumped right off the desk then to escape the room, and only refrained from doing so when he realized that the other man's hand was still holding his leg up by the shin.

"Ovan-sensei," ground out Haseo, nearly stuttering. He looked up at Ovan warily, and tugged at his captive appendage. "My leg…"

The other man raised a brow at what he said, and Haseo tugged again, but Ovan didn't let go, or even loosen his grip. If anything, he held on tighter. Haseo, a little panicked but showing no signs of it outwardly, scowled and pushed further on the desk, away from the man. He was stopped short when Ovan's grip on his shin tightened to a point where it became painful, and the man began to move closer to him.

His eyes widened ever so slightly as he leaned back, and Ovan in turn leaned forward. Before he knew it, Haseo found himself lying on his back fully on the desk, his right hand pinned next to his head by Ovan's free hand. His own free hand moved instinctively between them, pressing against the other man's descending chest, uselessly pushing.

"Ovan-sensei," he whispered, sounding weaker than he'd intended.

Ovan didn't seem to hear, and moved the hand on Haseo's shin lower to grip warningly at the ebonette's swollen ankle. Haseo winced and cried out in pain, pushing harder at the other's chest while he struggled to get his other hand free.

"Get off me!" he yelled, urge to get away overriding his fear.

Ovan's hand on his ankle tightened and Haseo gasped loudly in pain. The blue-haired man used that to his advantage and closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together in a bruising lip lock. The ebonette blinked in surprise before realizing that Ovan was kissing him and immediately renewed his struggles.

The pain in his foot was far from his mind when Ovan released his other hand ad grabbed at his hip. Haseo tried pushing with both hands as Ovan jerked him upward, rolling their groins together. The ebonette was horrified to feel the other's obvious arousal grazing his own awakening manhood. He didn't know which he was more appalled at; his teacher forcing himself on him or his own body's treacherous willing reaction to the older man's advances.

The hand on his hip moved further down the side of his leg, causing Haseo to shiver involuntarily, and the warmth of calloused fingers graced his right shin, steadily moving higher to rest on his inner thigh. The stark heat against his cold skin made Haseo flinch and gasp into the kiss. Ovan in turn pressed his tongue into the ebonette's open mouth, exploring the boy's wet oral cavity. Haseo jerked backwards a little in surprise, hitting his head against the hard wood beneath him, and whimpered when Ovan pressed harder against him.

The hand under his skirts started to caress his thigh and kneaded at his skin, occasionally grazing against his hardening member teasingly. Haseo unintentionally moaned when Ovan's hand moved too close to his arousal and immediately cursed himself for it when he felt Ovan smirk against his lips. The act reminded the ebonette of Skeith and he suddenly found himself whimpering again, wishing that the silver-haired teen was there. Ovan broke from the kiss and stared down at Haseo, eyes dark with lust. The ebonette shuddered at the hungry expression on the man's face and tried hard not to whimper again.

"G-get off me," he demanded, sounding less firm and threatening than he would've liked.

Ovan merely smirked in reply and released Haseo's throbbing ankle, only to grab at the teen's hair and pull his head back painfully. Haseo let out a gasp of pain and surprise, hands automatically moving up from between them to clutch at the hand entwined in his hair. Ovan latched onto the ebonette's now-exposed neck and bit down hard, eliciting another pained gasp from the teen.

Haseo could feel the sting of tears in his eyes as he closed them shut, trying, but apparently failing judging from the bulge beneath his skirts, to keep himself from reacting to the man's ministrations. It was humiliating, being pinned under Ovan helplessly, his only capability being wishing for the one person who he'd swore to himself never to even think about again, let alone hope would come to him in his time of need.

And now he was most probably going to be raped by the teacher he had always thought was creepy, and… Haseo paused in his rambling thoughts and his eyes snapped open.

He'd already been fucked by Skeith. Which meant he wasn't a virgin anymore. Which might've meant Ovan might just change his mind if he knew… Right? Weren't perverted teachers who raped their pretty boy students only ever did so just to take away their virginity? Before he knew it, Haseo felt himself part his lips.

"Skeith!" he said out loud thoughtlessly, before gasping again as Ovan began to suckle on his abused flesh.

The name made Ovan pause in the middle of groping his inner thigh and nibbling on his neck. The blue-haired man slowly looked up, eyes clearer and sharp.

"What?"

Haseo, eyes wide and brimming with unshed tears, stared back at the man. "Skeith," he repeated. "Skeith is my… boyfriend."

Ovan seemed to freeze, his eyes looking almost comical as they widened in disbelief. "He's what?" whispered the man breathlessly.

Haseo squirmed a little, tugging experimentally at the hand still clutching his hair. "Skeith is my boyfriend," he repeated, wriggling under Ovan. He stopped after finding that he didn't seem to be able to squirm out from under him. "Please get off me, Ovan-sensei," he said instead, tugging at Ovan's hand again.

Ovan didn't make any move to comply with his request, but before Haseo could say anything else, the man abruptly released his hair and disappeared from his field of vision. He also noted that the hand under his skirts was gone and the heavy weight pinning him down was suddenly no longer there and slowly, a bit dazedly, he propped himself up on his elbows.

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when the sight of a groaning Ovan on the floor of the classroom and a dark, livid-looking Skeith with his fisted hand still stretched outward greeted him. The silver-haired teen, in a formal tux and long, flowing black hooded cloak was glaring darkly down at the blue-haired man on the ground, his blood red eyes promising murder and pain.

------------

------------

_Tbc…_

------------

------------

Reference:

(1) I just couldn't resist! I needed the AIDA-infected bunch to fit in somehow! XD

(2) Okay, seriously people. I hate makeup! Totally, absolutely abhor it! So, I honestly have no idea what would be good and bad. So, let's just pretend it's good and forget my lack of feminity (despite being a girl T,T), kays?

------------

------------

Kaeru: Oh… Damn… Looks like it's gonna be a three-shot, after all. XD Oh god darn it, I'm sorry!! I really, really, really am! I wanted to finish it here, but it got too long, and I dunno how to continue to the end, and since you guys have been waiting long enough as it is, I decided to cut it off and make it into a three-shot instead. Kyaa… Please don't kill me… And leave reviews… I like them… Even if I don't really deserve them… T,T… Also, I'm really sorry if this chapter is out of context. I dunno why, but I haven't been able to write sentences that are in context lately. That's the main reason I haven't updated. I seem to be depleted of my 'creativity'. It's such a drag...

Btw, if any of you were wondering, Atoli's screen name, TsukiNoHana, means Moon Flower, or Flower's Moon. Kinda suits her, being in Moon Tree and all, ne?


End file.
